Happy when dead
by dair-tan
Summary: Naruto was beaten and treated like trash, one day the villagers decide to finally put an end to him and do just that. but when that happens unknown to all of them somebody just won a bet and somebody else lost one. Harem NarutoxLa MuertexScardelita SanchezxNina Sanchez. Rated M for future lemons and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **note: hello! This is my first story ever. I have been reading fanfiction for quite some time and finally decided to start writing stories. I just watched the book of life for the second time as I was bored and thought well I would like to make a story with Naruto in it and pair him up with some of the girls and have him write his own story! I have many plans in my head for what direction this story will go. I have been thinking about writing this story ever since the movie came out but as I have no experience I didn't go through with it but have been thinking about this story ever since then. If I wrote it back then I would have gotten the first Naruto-the book of life cross over but alas that honor goes to "BlackSheep the Sage". Check his story out! Also I was inspired to finally write because of "Saito Uzumaki", if you like good Naruto crossover stories check out his. Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged to help me grow as a writer, flames will be ignored and removed as that sort of negativity should be kept to yourself or try to channel that into constructive criticism to help me.**

 **This chapter is just to set up for everything that's coming so it might be a little dull to read and crappy but not all chapters are going to be like this! I took the risk of info dumping you guys in 1 chapter all at once so I apologize if you don't like that, as I don't sometimes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the book of life, these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Jorge Gutierrez Doug Langdale, respectively.**

 **The Boy**

It was a day like any other in Konoha, the weather was nice and warm the villagers were mingling with each other and going about their daily business, ninjas were protecting the village and one little boy was being chased down by villagers and some lower ranking ninjas such as some genin and chunin. All these people had the intent to kill this boy or as they call him...

"DEMON STOP YOUR RUNNING" a villager with a mad look upon his face that shone with anger, sadness and hate.

The boy who was running away from them was dirty and had scrapes and bruises all over his body. He looked no more than 5 years old and was skinnier than somebody should be for his age. He was wearing a dirty black shirt that looked a little too big for him and had holes and tears all over it, he wore tan shorts that were in equally bad condition while being a little to big for him in the waste and were being held up with a long piece of string. He had hair that was kissed by the sun that was spiky and wild looking. He had three whisker marks in each cheek that gave him sort of a fox look. His eyes were the color of the sky on a clear day.

"Please leave me alone I was just looking for something to eat" the boy said with tears running down his face and had a look of fear so intense that somebody might think he had gone insane.

' _W-w-why are they chasing me I was only looking for something to eat in the garbage cans_ '. The boy thought with fear and confusion.

Unknown to all that were chasing Naruto there were a pair of figures watching everything happening. Now some might think they were ninja since they were going unnoticed... That would be the case if not for the fact that nobody can see them unless they so wished it because they were not of the living.

The figures were none other than La Muerte, the Ruler and Queen of the Land of The Remembered and her husband who she is still mad with, Xibalba, the dark ruler of the Land of the Forgotten.

Despite being as old and ancient as time itself, La Muerte retains her vision of youth and radiant beauty. She is the only known immortal goddess with flesh made entirely of white sugar candy, with black licorice hair and glowing, multi-colored eyes in shades of gold and red. She wears a red dress decorated with cempasuchil, marigold flowers, with lit white wax candles at the hem of her dress. She also wears an extremely large, wide-brimmed sombrero bedecked with more lit candles and marigolds (her favorite flower), small skulls, pink-plumed, curly, swirly feathers, and palm Muerte also wears a circular gold locket on a choker, given to her by Xibalba when they first met.

Xibalba is an ancient entity like his wife, La Muerte. His flesh is made entirely out of black tar, with green eyes and blood-red skulls for pupils. He has a pair of large, black angel wings, and is the only known ancient god to have them. He wears a regal black cloak covered by conquistador chest armor, black gloves with teal flames, and a silver crown with horns sprouting from the both sides, topped with black wax candles lit with green flames. When assuming a mortal disguise he tends to take on the form of an elderly, mortal man. Xibalba has a white moustache and beard. Xibalba fingers are long, spindly and appear to be razor sharp.

La Muerte was looking at the boy being chased with sad eyes and was quickly thinking about what she could do about this but she knew she couldn't do anything for him as they couldn't interfere with the life of mortals since today wasn't the day of the dead. If it was there may be something she could do but now all she could do was watch.

Xibalba was looking on with worry, not because he cared for the boy but because he was worried he would lose the bet he had with his wife about this boy's life. On the day that the kyuubi was sealed into him the boy had lost both his parents to the shinigami that presided over this realm. His father sealed the beast but the shinigami took not only his father's soul but his mother's as well, for what reason it is unknown. Xibalba and La Muerte were visiting the shinigami of this realm when he got summoned to seal the kyuubi. The shinigami never said why he took the boys mother.

Because both of the boys parents who were major powers in their village died, people were looking for somebody to blame for all this. They turned to what embodied the kyuubi, a child of the two people they were sad over losing, but they didn't know the child was their son. Xibalba and La Muerte could see that this boy's fate from this point on would be to die.

But the question going through their minds was 'how'.

Xibalba bet that the boy would take his own life.

La Muerte bet that the boy would die from the villagers.

Xibalba was the one to initiate the bet and said if he won he would gain control of the Land of The Remembered and La Muerte would be stuck in the land of the forgotten to rule there.

La Muerte bet that if she won then the boy would become her son in of the Land of The Remembered and even if forgotten by all those that lived he would never be sent to the land of the forgotten. As well as breaking up with Xibalba as she was growing tired of him and every time they had a bet he would cheat. This time how ever she was on him like glue, he never got the chance to cheat, for 5 years she has been watching him like a hawk.

Their attention was finally drawn to the chase as it stopped and they heard a loud shriek of pain.

A ninja was holding Naruto off the ground by the throat slowly choking him while the others that were there were punching and cutting his body ."We finally got you demon" the ninja said with a crazed look in his eye as he kept on choking the poor boy.

Through the choking and the beating he was getting the boy managed to say something through clenched teeth as he struggled to get free. "N-Naruto, my n-na-name is Naruto".

Enraged that the demon would give itself a human name to try and appear human the ninja jerked his hands with all of his strength and there was a crack that was heard, then the boys body went limp.

 **Authors note: hey hope you enjoyed it! Sorry again for this info dump chapter, chapter 2 will have Naruto of course being introduced to the new land he will be living in and for those of you wondering the elemental nations were in a different universe so when Naruto goes into the universe of the book of life it will be either at the same time as when the beginning of the movie stars with the story, you know when the main characters are kids or a little before that, not sure yet. Sorry for the long Authors notes, and remember constructive criticism is welcomes and encouraged, flames will be ignored and removed! Channel those flames into constructive criticism if you can, if not just don't say anything and don't read the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey there again! i have not slept since i posted the first chapter as i am having to much fun writing this. I used a spell check for this as my brain finally started working to think of using one haha. going to go through chapter one and fix anything thing that might be wrong. this chapter has got some fluff and stuff, toward the end is naruto finding out about some stuff. stuff is good. I hope you enjoy this stuff i wrote and if you didnt well keep your flames to yourself and don't read. constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged!**

 **querido means darling in spanish. niño tonto means foolish boy in spanish.**

 **disclaime** r: **I don't own Naruto or The Book of Life, these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Jorge Gutierrez Doug Langdale, respectively**

 **A New Life**

Naruto was very confused as to where he was, one moment he was in an alley being strangled to death then the next he was overlooking a city that had various animal and skull-shaped buildings along with skull-shaped, colorful hot air balloons. Everything in the city is lit up with glowing yellow, orange and gold lights, and there are many festive colors everywhere. He looked up and saw that the sky was black filled with falling and floating flowers and flower petals.

All of a sudden he heard somebody say "welcome to the land of the remembered!"

Naruto looked over from where the voice came from and saw that it was a skeleton on a skeletal horse riding up to him. Naruto backed away in fear thinking it was a monster coming to harm him and in doing so tripped and fell on his back. Before anything else happened there was a burst of flowers and confetti in front of him and in the center of it was a figure dressed in red clothing that he had never seen before. The figure turned around and he noticed that it to was a skeleton but he felt more at ease looking at this one and slowly noticed it was a woman after he got his Bearings. He noticed right when she saw him there was a look of shock on her face.

The skeleton that was on the horse instantly became shocked at seeing the goddess that rules these lands teleport in front of him and bowed a bit on his horse showing her respect." La Muerte I did not expect you, do you need something?" the skeleton asked as politely and respectful as he could. Not getting an answer and seeing that she was looking at the the new member of the land of the remembered, he was wondering why she wasn't moving. He came up next to her to see the new member as he didn't actually get a clear view of him yet. What he saw made him speechless.

The new member was just a boy but that's wasn't the shocker, oh no the shocker was is that he looked human. He still had his skin!

"captain you can go now, I will guide this new member of our lands to my house" the goddess stated giving him a look that tells him to please keep quiet about this for now.

The captain looked to her and nodded his head "Si my lady" he then turned around and started heading for the city.

Naruto was now sitting up and started processing his surroundings now that he knew he had to figure out what was happening. For one he noticed they were all speaking a language he didn't know yet here he was understanding it. Then there was this beautiful woman in front of him, the longer he looked at her the more he felt himself calming down and feeling at peace, he was entranced by her eyes looking at him.

Naruto finally noticing that they were both just staring at each other felt a little awkward and went to say something "U-um you're very pretty" he said with an honest smile which made her give out a small giggle that made him feel light headed.

La Muerte getting over the initial shock over seeing him in human form in the land of the remembered walked up to him and offered her hand to help him up off the ground with a very warm (and if Naruto ever had the experience of having a mother) he would notice that it was a motherly smile, one you could only give your child when you are trying to make them feel comfortable when they were nervous or scared.

"Gracias, you're pretty cute you know" she said as she helped him up, noticing him blush at being called cute as it was the first time anybody has ever said that to him.

"Um who are you and where am I?" Naruto's nervousness fading with curiosity taking its place.

She kept her motherly smile and slightly tightened her grip on his hand to make sure it wouldn't come out of her grasp and said with a wink "somebody that has been watching over you your whole life and was very sad when it ended"

Narutos eyes widened from what he was told for two reasons, one he never knew he had somebody watching over him and two he couldn't believe he was dead when he felt the same as he did when he was alive.

"E-ended what-" anything he could have said was cut short as suddenly there was a flash of flower petals and confetti. When all of it died down he noticed he was in what looked like a very expensive mansion with festive colors and beautiful patterns everywhere. He was about to ask more before she put her boney finger on his lip and hushed him, when she took it away he licked his lips and it tasted sweet much to his surprise.

"hush now, you look like you need some food querido, come sit with me and eat" she led him by his hand that she was still holding over to a table and with the snap of her fingers food suddenly appeared on the table, all of it looking like a feast fit for a king or in this case queen.

Naruto never saw so much food in his life that he went from being shocked at her making all of this food appear out of thin air to being shocked at how much actual food was there. He quickly got over the shock after his stomach let out a fearsome battle cry and he charged at the food in a matter of seconds. Before he could rip into the food like a wild animal he was suddenly stopped in mid air by an unseen force, La Muerte was walking up to him slowly with an amused smirk on her face but was also feeling very sad that he was this hungry, but if she was going to raise him in her house he would eat like a civilized human being and not a hungry animal.

"I understand that you are very hungry but you shouldn't try and eat like a savage in front of a lady" she said as she sat down and moved Naruto through the air and sat him on her lap. She noticed that he went very still with the contact both of them were having and for a second a sad look graced her face but she quickly wiped it off as she only wanted to shower him with warm smiles and love. She put her hand on his head and slowly rubbed it back and forth trying to get him to relax but this seemed to only make him freeze.

Naruto didn't know how to respond to everything that's happening to him right now, it was so shocking and confusing with all these feelings he's never had before and then there was this strange place he was in, for a moment his hunger was forgotten as he was taking in these unknown feelings. Suddenly she said something to break him out of this state he was in.

"Well if you're not hungry then I guess ill put this food away" she said in a teasing voice

"WAIT" he looked up at her with pleading eyes, in her head she silently squealed at how cute he looked.

She put a hand on his cheek and rubbed it affectionately as she told him in an amused and sweet voice "I was only teasing to make you unfreeze niño tonto"

Naruto blushed heavily in embarrassment and at the affection she was showering him with, he turned his head around to the table, grabbed a fork and started putting meats and vegetables on his plate while he mumbled out " I'm not a silly boy" which made La Muerte chuckle and continue her stroking of his wild spiky blond hair while he ate. The two just sat there like that while he ate not saying anything.

The goddess of the land of the remembered wanted him to eat and have some time for him to think to him self about everything that has happened, she didn't want to completely overload him with information and messing with his feelings at the same time. Well maybe she did just to enjoy his reactions and imagining him getting blown up like a tomato in embarrassment. She would hold off on telling him that she would be his mother from now on and take care of him, as well as to where they are currently. _' I hope he won't be sad when he finds out he can never return to the land of the living_ ' she thought as he was currently eating everything in sight.

After about a good 30 minutes of Naruto eating at the table while sitting on her lap he was finally done.

Noticing Naruto was done she snapped her fingers and all the food disappeared. ' _Now's a good time as any to tell him_ '. Gently turning Naruto to look back up at her she giggled as she noticed food on his face and made a napkin out of thin air and cleaned up all the while giving him a motherly smile. When she was finished she made the napkin disappear which made Narutos eyes sparkle as it gave the wonder of a magic trick. Her smile grew more at seeing that.

"Now Naruto I can assume you want to know about where you are and why ***** he gave a nod ***** well you are in the land of the remembered or as you might understand it the land of the dead" she paused for him to take this in and when he didn't say anything she continued " You died in that alley you were in and then you came here, now as to why you came here I had a bet with Xibalba, Dark lord, ruler of the Land of the Forgotten" he was about to say something no doubt about the bet but she held her finger to his lips and he let her continue " You see when you were born some things happened and me and Xibalba saw that your fate from that day forward would be to die young but we didn't know what exactly would cause your death. Xibalba wanting this land that I rule saw this as an opportunity to make a bet with me for it, he wanted to make the bet about how you would die. I know it sounds cruel betting on something like that but I'm weak to bets especially where I could turn it into favor of making you happy in death." she looked a little sad about what she was about to say next "You see I believe that humans still have good in them so it goes against what I believe in but I bet that the evil of humanity would kill you as I knew that would be the most likely outcome in order to make you happy when you finally died"

Naruto had a blank look on his face as he processed this. After what seemed hours but was actually around 5 minutes he finally spoke up. "So what would you get if you won the bet"

The goddess looked him right in the eye and held him tight "That you would live with me here as my son and that even if you were forgotten in the land of the living you wouldn't be put in the land of the forgotten. I also had a personal deal with Xibalba that he would break up with me if I won, you see we were married but after years of him cheating on bets and doing other things that made me start losing interest in him I finally had enough and decided to put all of my love I would have for him into you, my son." The goddess of death took both of his cheeks in her hands gently and gave him a kiss on the forehead, he was expecting her lips to be hard as she looked like a skeleton but they were soft.

"So... I'm dead now" she nodded and was rubbing one of his cheeks affectionately with one hand " I um never had a mother before or father but I guess you already you knew that" he smiled awkwardly at her "If this is going to be my new life then I think ill be happy to have you as a mother." He smiled brightly at her and gave her a big hug with his tiny arms locked around her neck, she returned the hug with a mother's love and she could feel and hear him sniffling into her chest. Naruto was letting out tears of joy as he had never known the love of a mother before and so far it was great.

 **Author's** **Note** : **I hope you enjoyed it! and if you didn't keep your flames to your self and don't read. constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's** **note: hey! Me again. So I'm slowly making these chapters longer as I am getting used to writing more. Now I could have made this chapter longer but the next part is going to be another time skip and I'm trying to think about how far I want to skip ahead and why. So instead of rushing it and probably writing some BS that doesn't make any since (not even sure if I have been making since through the story so far lol) I will wait and think about what I want to do and hopefully release the next chapter with 10k words or close to it.**

 **BTW if you didn't know madre means mother in Spanish and hijo means son.** **sobrino means nephew.**

 **Chapter info: This chapter is to give you some more background about stuff that's going on since I didn't want to just time skip all the way to when he's an adult and then give you a bunch of flashbacks as I find those annoying sometimes. Its a pretty fluff chapter with me answering probably some of your question in this.(that is if you have any, I haven't really gotten many hardcore questions)**

 **No flames! They will be ignored and removed! How ever constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged!**

 **EDIT 7/21/2015: so i was going through the chapters i posted and noticed even after spell checking them there were some errors as well as some of the words were being unbolded like the author's note that you are reading right now and some of the _italic was being undone because of_ the spell checker i was putting it through so im going to go through all the chapters are re-read them to make sure everything is good and well if not i will be fixing it. also thank you for the support, i didn't think this story would get this much traffic right away so thanks for that, also the reviews have been extremely helpful so for those of you who reviewed i thank you. next chapter should be either tonight or tomorrow and yes it will be longer than this chapter (trying to get at least 10k words in it).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Book of Life, these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Jorge Gutierrez Doug Langdale, respectively**

 **Love**

La Muerte was carrying Naruto to her bed, his arms were around her neck and she had her arms under him to make sure he didn't fall. He tired himself out when he cried and all of the emotional overload he had for the day. She reached her bed and put him down on it, she took this moment to truly take in all his features. He had wild spiky hair that was untamed, three whisker marks on each cheek which she suspected was because of the kyuubi. His face had some baby fat on it but not as much as he should as you could see some of his jaw bone more than you should. He was severely malnourished, something that actually made this sweet peace loving goddess burn with rage that this child had to go through everything he did. Death herself promised to make this boy live a happy life, as she was thinking all this she was absently tracing the whisker marks on the boys face. She could have sworn he was lightly purring.

' _wait... Why does he still have these fox traits now that his soul isn't connected with the kyuubi anymore?_ ' her mind started racing about this thought she had 'H _e still has some fox like traits and for some reason he is still human in the land of the dead_.. _hmmm_ '. Her curiosity became too much so she decided to make sure that the one theory she thought that might be happening was happening. She placed her hand on her new sons head and concentrated.

At first his lifeforce felt human but then she started to notice tiny traces of the kyuubi's power in him. It wasn't the kyuubi's soul but just some of the raw power that it had. How ever the amount he had in such a small body was enough that it was slowly changing him internally. ' _How did this happen_ ' _she wondered with a bit of worry 'It doesn't look like it harming him but it is changing part of his life force._..!' _She_ finally understood what it was changing and how he has some of the kyuubi's power in him. _'When he died his soul must have taken some of the kyuubi's raw power with it as their souls were bounded together, the raw power in him is acting like a parasite that can only live if its host does and it's changing his life force for it to be infinite_ '.

La Muerte leaned back and sighed.

What was happening to her son wasn't a bad thing per say, as far as she could tell it was just changing his life force and with that he will be physically stronger than most mortals and be just as fast. How ever it doesn't seem to be a perfect form of immortality, as she could tell if it was or not since she herself undying and can't be killed by anything for she is death itself.

 _' Naruto can still be killed by a bullet or sword or any other deadly means, how ever he will never die of old age. I wonder if he will come to the land of the remembered if he dies as he is now... The bet was that he would come live with me and would not be put into the land of the forgotten when he is forgotten by the living. But that rule only applies to those that are dead, he is still alive so if he dies while he's human then it's not the life that I bet on and he will instantly be put into the land of the forgotten if all of the living forget about him_ '. She was now greatly worried that there was a loophole to her losing him if he were to die.

After some thinking she decided that she would keep him watched over all the time either by her or some of the most trusted citizens she rules over. 'I will have to talk to the Sanchez family later to help me keep him safe and train him to defend himself in case he ever needs it'. La Muerte looked at the sleeping Naruto and decided to talk to them later, right now she was going to curl up next to her hijo and hold him close until he woke up and well probably still hold him close when he wakes up.

(Time jump 1 year, Naruto age 6)

It was the day of the dead, everybody in the land of the living and the land of the remembered celebrated like it was their last day of existence. If one were to be paying close attention to their surroundings they would notice a bunch of stuff being set up by a small figure... Stuff that may cause pranks if you looked closely. If you listened closely you could hear the light giggling of a child though it sounded rather evil in the way that the figure knew something that everybody didn't.

Walking down one of the alleys in the city were two very beautiful skeletal twins that walked together in synch with confidence and an aura of attitude that made them stand out in a good way.

"Nina do you see him any where?"asked one of the twins

"Scardelita do you think i'll find him any faster with my one eye?" Nina huffed out in annoyance.

They both walked out into the street where it was bright and shadows stopped casting over their body from the alley.

Nina Sanchez was 6 feet tall with a slim build, nothing but bones with little swirls and colorful designs decorating her. She has long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, brown high boots, long tan skirt, black belly shirt with red poofy shouldered sleeves, large red sombrero hat, and over her shoulders and hips are belts holding bullets and swords. She also has an eyepatch over one eye.

Scardelita Sanchez, like her sister, is dead, 6 feet tall with a slim build, nothing but bones with little swirls and colorful designs decorating her. She has long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, brown high boots, long tan skirt, black belly shirt with red poofy shouldered sleeves, large red sombrero hat, and over her shoulders and hips are belts holding bullets and swords.

They were both twin beauties that any man would die for- *SPLAT* "BUHAHAHA I-I-I got you both with that paint balloon trap". Indeed. Both of the twins were now covered in pink paint that didn't make them look like the cool beauties they always were. Not only that, this paint will ruin their clothes and their hair.

Both of them turned around and saw Naruto there in the alley halfway out from under a cardboard box he was more than likely hiding under and they walked right past him. Naruto stood all the way up and stopped laughing when he saw both of them walking toward him. He would have been fine with them just walking to him but this wasn't normal. They both had sweet smiles on their faces while they walked in synch up to him, Naruto slowly started to get nervous and sweat. As they got closer he started taking steps backward and in an attempt to call them down to put his hands up with his palms facing toward them in a sort of surrender.

"He-hey you know it was all in good fun right my sisters?" he said with a nervous laugh " you both know I love you right... Right!?" he was becoming increasingly more scared as he knew how scary they could be when he ticked them off.

Suddenly they stopped right in front of Naruto, only a couple feet away from him still giving him that sweet sweet sisterly smile of theirs to their new addition of their family, Naruto was pretty much their brother in all but blood because of how close they were to him.

As Naruto was beginning to think they wouldn't say anything they both spoke in unison like they always do when they aren't arguing with each other, this could be either very cute or very scary... Right now it was the latter.

 **"** **Oh you love us do you"** they said in perfect unison **"Well if this is you showing how much you love us then I guess we will show you how much we love you naru"** Naruto knew what was about to happen and he hated going through this hell... Honestly he only pranked them because he thought they would go easy on him since it's the day of the dead. What Naruto thought was coming was that they would pull out their swords and guns and give him only a 5 second head start to start running for his dear life. He THOUGHT this is what they were going to do in fact he was 100% positive they were going to do this to him. Instead he turned redder than his mother dress.

*smoooch*

The twins both at the same time, as if one person did the exact same movements and gave him a kiss on either cheek at the same time and didn't stop there as they decided to tease him by giving him more kisses on his cheeks and gave him a few licks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY YOUNG BODY!?" Naruto simply flipped the fuck out and couldn't stop his blush and his heart from beating really fast and hard, it felt like it might jump out of his chest.

The twins both knelt next to him and both shoved their chests in his face teasing him more, it would take hours to get this pink paint out of their hair! There was no way he was getting off easy. **"Does naru not like how we show our love"** both the twins were laughing hysterically in their heads and strangely it was in synch...

Naruto went still and stopped moving which both twins found a little odd but were guessing he froze up because they overloaded him.

Naruto then mumbled into their chests and he wasn't even sure if they would hear it but he said it anyway and unknown to him they would indeed hear it.

" when I get older I want to marry both of you" after a few seconds Naruto realized that he just said his deepest darkest secret that he was keeping hidden from everybody, well everybody besides his mother since he never hid anything from her. ' _What the heck did I just say that for_!' ' _stupid stupid stupid_ ' Naruto's mental self was bashing his head against a wall insulting himself in between hits. He didn't know what to do as he wasn't sure if they heard him or not so he stayed completely frozen.

Nina and Scardelita both had the same expression. There was no expression, just blank faces and then after exactly 5 seconds later their faces some how became flushed even though they were skeletons. They both knew what to say but didn't expect it to be like this or even this early but they went ahead and said it.

 **"We would love that"** They both heard the shocked gasp from Naruto and continued **"You know that we like totally love you right naru?"** He nodded his head which was still in between their chests which were actually soft and from what Naruto could guess were how real breasts felt. **"We will wait until you come of age and will be yours"** They both knew that would take at least 10 years but they would wait.

Naruto slowly backed away and looked at the two with a big blush and a smile, he then kissed both their cheeks and started running back to his mother's castle. He waved back to them before he turned a corner out of the alley. Both twins were in a daze that this happened and forgot that they had to escort Naruto around during the festival as they were the ones protecting him today.

Naruto was looking for another member of the Sanchez family as he knew he would get in big trouble for walking around without one of them. He could have stayed with the twins but he felt his heart wouldn't be able to survive at the moment with them. As he was looking around he heard a familiar opera singer and sighed. ' _why did it have to be him... I only like it when women sing, it's so soothing to the ears. Well I suppose I think like that because of mom, and auntie Carmen, oh and the twins could sing pretty well also since they do perfect duets_ '. He sighed again for what probably would be one of the the first of many more to come.

As he walked closer to the singing he sighed more and more as it got louder the closer he got, soon enough he was standing right in front of his uncle Jorge Sanchez.

Jorge is extremely thin and is the tallest member of the Sanchez family, second to Naruto's uncle Carmelo Sanchez. He has an eyepatch over his left eye and both his right arm and his left leg have been replaced by swords; all three injuries were results of battles both in and out of the bullfighting ring. He also appears to be covered in gashes and scratches, suggesting he was injured frequently in his life. He has lots of hair, including a head of flippy white hair and a thick curly moustache and curly beard. He wears red conquistador clothes that, along with his facial hair, appear to have a Sanchez curl motif.

Jorge stopped his singing as he noticed who was in front of him and gave a big smile and went in for a one armed hug since his other arm was a sword.

"sobrino it's good to see you!" despite Naruto not liking his singing he did love the man like family and gave him a hug back. "What's my favorite sobrino doing out here with out his protectors?... Hmmm who was it again that was supposed to be watching you today... AH! Yes that's right the twins were" He looked around some more but didn't see them anywhere "where are they Naruto, they wouldn't leave you alone on purpose" he said giving him a hard look as he knew how serious Naruto's mother was with him being watched. Jorge understood completely wanting to protect your familia.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh "I may have broken them and then ditched them"

Jorge let out a sigh and then laughed, he picked Naruto up with his one normal arm and put him on his shoulder. He may be thin but he's by no means weak.

"Come on sobrino i'll take you home" Jorge said with a bright smile and snagged a few churros from a table with his sword arm and started eating them right off it like a shish kabob, Naruto took some off of it and ate it to while they walked to see his mother.

As they were walking to the castle that was his and his mother's home Naruto began to think about the Sanchez family. _'A family line of the best bullfighters in the world, all of them courageous and fearless and care about their family more than anything_ '. Naruto smiled at the thought and was proud to be considered a part of their family. Auntie Carmen was like a second mother to him.

His mind then strayed to the encounter he had with the twins and well um... Their chests. Now it wasn't because it was just their chests but it was because it felt squishy and like actual flesh. He found out from his mother that the dead here can make their body's either feel like a skeleton or actually feel like you're touching a human, they can produce body heat and even make well um "bodily fluids" were the words his mother used.

They can do this at any time they want, it was something his mother allowed to happen as she didn't want them to feel completely different here in the land of the dead. Also unknown to Naruto it was also because a majority wanted to have sex. La Muerte being able to use this ability herself found it selfish of her to keep it to herself so she allowed her citizens to be able to use it as well to make them happier as she understood wanting to make love to your lover.

Narutos mind strayed to a few other things such as pranks and what he would do to entertain himself in the future so he doesn't get bored... hm maybe go find the book of life just for kicks, who knows?

He was interrupted from his musings as Jorge announced that they had arrived at his house which calling it a house doesn't sound right as it really is a huge castle.

"Alright uncle Jorge I can go on from here" Naruto said as he jumped down and gave one last hug for him and then entered the castle.

The floor to the inner part of the castle was a series of floating platforms going back and forth with a long red carpet across them, the platforms were all in a single line together and were very large, they would bump into each other lightly and that's when you would cross onto the next platform.

He made it past the entryway and saw his mother standing there but with her back turned to him as it looked like she was reading a book. He thought of something funny and slowly sneaked up behind her and went in for a bear hug but when he was about to get her she teleported in a puff of flower petals and confetti.

It was at this moment Naruto knew... He fucked up

He was pulled off the ground from behind in a fierce bear hug and was getting a shower of affectionate kisses on top of his blond spiky head. Naruto groaned out in defeat and his mother giggled at him. ' _Why does her laugh have to be so damn angelic_ ' he thought with a pleasant sigh even when he would lose against her he felt like he won if he could make her laugh.

"you're a thousand years too early if you think you can sneak up on me hijo" She didn't let him go and held him in that tight hug while rubbing her cheek against his.

' _why do I feel like a stuffed toy right now._...' This was his only thought at this moment.

"So how was the festival did you enjoy it, we can go back out and continue to party".

The day wasn't even half over and Naruto felt tired from pranking a lot of the populace and the emotional thing with the twins...

"It was fun madre" Naruto didn't use many of the Spanish words as he messed a lot of them up so he instead used English more but could fluently understand Spanish.

"Something really good happened with the twins, come and sit down with me and ill tell you everything". Naruto led his mother over to a big comfy red and black chair that has skulls painted on it. It was the chair his mother would have him sit on her lap and she would read or sing to him.

So Naruto starts telling her everything that happened that day, the pranks he pulled before the twins incident and what followed after with him finding uncle Jorge. She just smiled the entire time not saying a thing not wanting to interrupt him as he was talking a mile a minute.

"hmm of age huh... If I remember correctly I said you could be with girls at 16 so that's fine hijo"

Naruto was surprised his mother so easily agreed that he could marry the twins when he came of age. Well he expected her to accept it anyway but not this easily as she was very protective of him.

Naruto looked at her with confused eyes "um... madre?"

"Si hijo?" La Muerte smiled at him as warmly as she has the entire time he's known her

"why did you agree so easily" he asked dumbfounded

"hijo I trust the Sanchez family more than I trust anybody else besides you and the candlemaker"

Naruto finally finding an opportunity to ask her about the candlemaker without sounding suspicious, he knew that he was the keeper of the book of life. Naruto knows that the Candlemaker is good friends with his mother but she told Naruto to never go and seek him out because it was too dangerous. Well unfortunately for La Muerte her son Naruto was getting bored in the city and has been trying to find something to relieve him of that boredom. How ever because she trusts him so much she tells him about the Candlemaker knowing that he won't go and seek him out. To Naruto this wasn't hiding anything since she wasn't suspicious of him so yeah he just loop holed it so he didn't feel bad.

"Alright hijo it's time I told you about the Candlemaker"

Narutos eyes lit up with excitement, his mother giggled at this reaction as she knew he would do it.

"The Candle Maker is the benevolent immortal being and an ancient, immortal god in charge of keeping balance between the Land of the Remembered and the Land of the Forgotten, as well as creating the candles of life that embody each and every living, mortal being's and every living, mortal things life and time on Earth. He resides in the Cave of Souls, the link between the two realms."

"AWESOME!" La Muerte chuckled at her hijos childlike excitement, she always loved children and had some children of her own in the past but none of them were like her hijo, her naru, her foxy little trouble making brat (she only thinks that last part when his pranks almost get her) as Naruto and everybody knows La Muerte doesn't like to lose.

"Hey hey what's he look like" Naruto was rocking back and forth in her lap in excitement waiting for her to tell him more.

"Hm well its been a little while since I saw him but it's not like we really change how we look, He is a large and towering bell-shaped immortal being that appears to be completely and entirely made out of glowing gold golden candle wax. He always has a cheerful, smiling expression on his face and his hair and beard are made completely out of soft, fluffy clouds. Around his neck he wears a large beaded necklace made of stone that resembles those of a priest or a monk, and some of his beads resemble skulls. His necklace also has a large stone emblem similar to a witch's knot. The Candle Maker's robes appear to be made of glowing gold golden candle wax. The Candle Makers' flesh is made completely and entirely out of glowing gold golden candle wax.

Naruto was so excited hearing about him that he was sure now that he would make it his life's quest to find him and the book of life which he still doesn't actually know much about since his mother didn't trust him before to not run off and go look for it.

"Hey so what exactly is the book of life madre"

"Hmmm I guess its time to tell you isn't it?" La Muerte gave him a kiss on the forehead and began to tell him about the book of life " it's not going to be a grand explanation, the book of life is simply a book which holds every story in the world.

"Every story in the world?" he looked at her in disbelief but she only nods her head to him with the motherly smile still in place, she always keeps it on when she's around him. "So then it has your story and the Sanchez's in it?" she nods again to him taking amusement in his disbelief. "So then it has my story to right?" she doesn't do or say anything and her smile drops.

' _Is he in the book of life_?' she wondered in confusion never actually giving it any real thought yet. ' _He wasn't born into this universe, this realm that me and Xibalba watch over_ '. ' _The candlemaker didn't give him life as he was never apart of this existence until a year ago_ '. She was in such deep thought that she didn't notice the worried look Naruto was giving her until he gave her a light on the lips, it was just an innocent kiss to get her out of her daze.

"Oh hijo I'm sorry for worrying you like that, I'm just not sure since you were not made by the candlemaker to be born into this world since you came here from your universe to here." She told him informality with her motherly smile back in places but you could see some worry in her eyes.

Naruto looks at her in understanding as he knows how he came to this separate plain of existence than his own. _"_ I understand madre so please don't worry about it, after all it's not like it's a big deal" he said we a bit of confidence in his voice "If my story isn't in there then I will just write my own!".

La Muerte looked at her hijo with surprise at first and then she felt immense pride for him, she let out a girly squeal which is very unbecoming of a goddess such as herself but it was just her and Naruto so she didn't care. She showered him with hisses and affectionate cheek rubbing.

Naruto being the momma's boy he was sat there in pure bliss being showered with all this love from her. He would later on find out when he's older that he had a mother complex that was hidden within him. But for now he just let his mother love him as he was an innocent child, and didn't know about adult things yet.

La Muerte finally stopped spoiling him and just looked at him with loving eyes as what she said next sounded like the voice of an angel with how much love that was coming off of it

"I love you naru, I really really do".

Naruto gave the foxiest smile he's ever given.

"I love you too madre"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hello all again! heres another chapter for you have guess what! its 9.1k words so yay! (I know its not 10k so please dont send Chuck Norris after me).**

 **Important note: This chapter has a lemon/lime scene and you will know when its coming up, no i didnt put a warning as i dont feel the need to so this is the warning i guess, says in the title the stuff will happen so dont bitch about it :P. There will be a fighting scene in this chapter my first ever so tell me how i did :D. oh there's a super long flash back so uh i tried not to make it to bad?... I hope... i fear Chuck Norris :(**

 **Now i'm going to go through chapters 1-3 and make sure to take care of the errors that I made, hopefully i find and fix them all. If any of you find me spelling something wrong and find bad grammar then please PM me what I got wrong in what chapter and I will go back and fix it.**

 **Author's note at the end as well.**

 **mi amor means my love.** **Estimado means Dear.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Book of Life, these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Jorge Gutierrez Doug Langdale, respectively**

 **A Nice Day**

It was another fine day in the land of the remembered, it has been four years since Naruto's first day of the dead festival and he has gone through a major growth spurt. Standing at 5'5 he was taller than most boys his age(10 years old). He had a lot of muscle for somebody his age but not the in the way where he was weirdly buff. He had a toned looking body of a pro swimmer or runner, because of the Kyuubi's raw power that helped make him grow into a healthy immortal human who was killed and sent to the land of the remembered but still kept his human form because of the raw power of the kyuubi interfering with how things worked.

He wore a black and red festive robe with orange flames that were coming up from the bottom of the rob to just below the center of his body, looking like the fire was slowly creeping up his body to engulf him. The right side of his robe was black with white skulls decorating it while his left side was decorated with flower petals. His eyes were still sky blue and his hair was still a spiky blonde but was less wild looking. For shoes he wore none, preferring feeling the very ground he walked on. All in all he looked like a young man that was ready to party any time of the day, which in the land of the remembered happened pretty much every day even if it wasn't the day of the dead, they only partied their hardest on that day.

The young handsome looking lad was walking down the streets of the city is mother ruled over, many people greeted him with kindness and respect. Everybody had been told about Naruto a few weeks after he arrived in his new home and initially everybody was surprised he was human in the land of the remembered which was also known as the land of the dead.

Their kind ruler explained to her citizens of everything about this boy from the day she and Xibalba made the bet to the moment where she won it and he came into their world. She explained to them what she believed to be the reason that he was still human but that he wasn't a complete human any more as he was immortal. The citizens being as kind as they were accepted him with open arms especially after hearing that their lady had taken him as her son.

This was not out of fear but respect that she had a son with her like this, giving this poor boy a chance at happiness in death, even though he was technically alive but he still died to come to this place. It honestly gave him a headache and always blamed the kyuubi for it as it was the only thing keeping him human, not that he really minded. Over the past 5 total years that Naruto has been here he found he could do more than just be immortal and break human limitations with his body.

He found out with some help from his mother (a lot of help but he doesn't like to admit it) that he had the potential to have all the godly powers she had which were nothing like planet or army destroying capacity, it was just teleporting to any place he so wished it, even other universes but he had to have permission from the presiding deity that guarded that universe to enter. This meant that he could go back to his world if he so wished it, granted if the deity there let him. He could how ever travel freely to the land of the living in this world though. He counted as both being dead and being alive while being sort of a deity himself because of his powers.

His other powers included being able to make almost anything out of thin air and make it disappear, he could be completely unnoticeable among the humans or take a disguise on my shapeshifting into something. He was able to do a few more minor things but that was about it for what he could do and for the most part that's all the others could do as well.

Naruto was heading over to his aunties house which housed all of the Sanchez family, over the 5 years he spent with them he grew to love them more than anything else in the world because they were his family. Lately though he has been eyeing all the beautiful woman around him with some not so innocent stares. He was getting older and coming close to that age but it seemed that with the increase in his growth because of the kyuubi power he became closer to puberty than he thought he would. He still had the plan to wait till he was 16 to act on any woman he loved but with all these strange new feelings he got when he saw his aunt Carmen bend over to get something he would find himself staring at her plump ass, were driving him insane.

He even once accidentally caught a sight of her undressing once recently and quickly found that those images he still has in his head were tortured as he didn't know what to do. Their bodies were that of a skeleton how ever because of the ability to make their bodies more human most kept that up and didn't go back to being a true skeleton.

They had skeletal bodies but with the ability it became human like, they did not appear to look human but their skeletal flesh would fill in any gaps in the body that a skeleton would have and they would pretty much have a human body in the form of a skeletal looking person. If that makes any since. It made a little since to naruto but then again with everything going on in this reality breaking world he lived in he didn't try to question things too much.

After leaving from being deep in thought Naruto noticed he was standing in front of his aunts. He walked up to the door and knocked on it three times. It took a few seconds but the door opened and their stood Carmen Sanchez, one of the most beautiful woman in the land of the dead and a woman he was hoping to add to his little love circle in the future as he cared for her as much as he did his mother and the twins.

Carmen Sanchez had brown hair with three streaks of white that curls at the end. black eyes and a glowing golden pupil like many residents in The Land of the Remembered. She wears a simple black dress with a floral pattern on the bottom half and a red ribbon an sash tied around her waist.

Noticing who it was at her door, Carmen gave out a shout of joy as she pulled him in a for a hug, effectively smothering his head in her breasts which were bigger than the twins and felt softer... No! bad thoughts, Naruto took a step back after she released him from the hug. His face a little red from the contact he just had with her. He knew it would be difficult to get her to love him like the twins do him. (Oh if you're wondering why Naruto wants more girls to love it was something his mother said to him about the land of the dead not having any rules against having multiple lovers as this was the land of the remembered, a place where the dead could be as happy as they wanted.)

There we no rules against love here if the people truly loved each other. He would have to make her fall for him which would be extremely hard he thought as she was a loving wife and mother while she was alive. At the moment she was still waiting for the time when her family in the land of the living would finally come here and they could all be together as a family. How ever this could be a while and Naruto was going to use that time to get her to love him as much as he loves her.

"Come in Estimado make yourself at home, you are part of the great Sanchez family even if we don't share the same blood or last name" She said with as much love as his mother uses to talk to him, which is why he always thought of her as a second mother until he started seeing her as a woman.

"Thank you Auntie Carmen" he walked past her as she closed the door behind him, Naruto had tried calling her just Carmen before or calling her by her last name but she said she loved it when he called her Auntie Carmen so he decided not to make her upset and stuck with it.

As he came in he saw the twins just turning around a corner in the house toward where he was. When the twins saw him their golden eyes lit up like a sun and they quickly made their way over to him moving as one side by side. They finally stood in front of Naruto only a couple inches away from him, he had to look up a little as they were still taller than him but not by much as he was catching up.

"M **i amor we missed you so much"** They were both smiling at him with pure love and well there was a hint of lust in there but they didn't show it as they could control themselves until he was sixteen and boy would they let loose and show him what their bodies felt like, they were different than actual humans as they couldn't feel any pain so they could do things that would normally be impossible for a human woman to do. They were both perversely giggling in their minds, still in sync even when not actually talking.

"Eh? you missed me, I was only gone for a day and it wasn't even a full 24 hours" he said with a sweatdrop.

Nina, the twin with the eye patch over her left eye broke off from her and her twin sister's normal routine of saying and doing everything in synch with each other and started talking to naruto her self.

"Yeah I missed you a lot more than Scardelita did, she was too busy trying to find her favorite pair of boots to wear for like the whole time"

Scardelita looked at Nina with annoyance "I was looking for them to wear for Naruto"

"like what ever sis, you could have been doing something else for him other than looking for your favorite boots to show him"

Scardelita looked at her sister hard before she glanced down at her and noticed something... "Wait are those my boots Nina!?"

"yeah so what? they like totally look better on me"

Naruto looked between the two and sighed "Uhmm well since you are both twins wouldn't the boots look the same on either of you, I can already picture you wearing those boots instead of Nina and I have to say they look good on both of you, I like them.

The twins both smiled at him and took up places next to each other again to begin their usual routine. " **Oh naru we have an idea but it will take some time for us to set it up for you, hmm come to our room tonight and we will show you something special"** They both gave him winks and purred a little at the end to tease him, if he thinks he's going to experience pleasure before he's of age then he's going to be in a world of surprise when he finds out what the _something special_ will be.

"Don't even try to tease me girls you know it doesn't work on me that much now".

"Y **ou're no fun sometimes you know that?" B** oth of the twins said with pouts on their faces and reluctantly walked to their room to get the preparations done.

' _I can't believe they actually thought i would get flustered over that, i'm more mature at my age because of mom and this apparent rapid growth i'm going through physically and mentally and because of what happened a week ago. That being said mom still thinks of me as a child but i guess she always will, I cant wait till i'm sixteen and can experience life with out being protected by her and the Sanchez family 24/7. Took me a while but i finally got her to agree to let me be free and do things on my own in 6 years'._

Naruto was thinking about all this while sitting on the Sanchez family couch, it was black with festive art work on it such as skulls and flowers, a very common theme in the land of the remembered.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Carmen coming over to sit next to him and when she did sit next to him he still didn't notice. She lightly giggled to herself that he didn't notice her bit knew that when he was thinking to himself it was like he was in his own little world. She then took on a conflicted expression as she began thinking to herself about this boy who was looking more like a man every day. Over the years he has been a raging fire of happiness for her, at first it was like having a son of her own but because of his rapid growth and looking like a young adult now, she was beginning to feel feelings she shouldn't have been feeling for him. Sure she was single in the land of the remembered but in the land of the living she had a husband and a son that she was waiting for but it has been hard without a lover to love or a son to dot on.

Naruto was like a son to her but at the same time he really wasn't as he already had a mother, sure they weren't related either but he called La Muerte mother and knew he saw La Muerte more as a mother than he did her. She didn't know what to do about this, it could be decades before just her husband comes here and she didn't want to be lonely for that long, sure she had her family of past relatives here but it wasn't the same as having _her_ family.

She needed and wanted to be loved by somebody close and right now that somebody was Naruto but now that hes getting older it will soon be time to get into a more adult love. She was a strong woman and knew what she wanted what she _needed_ and was going to take it. She had been unsure about whether or not she wanted to completely give up her husband and give her heart, body and soul to naruto for all eternity, it was a lot different than just messing around with him, she was thinking of fully committing herself to him and she has been thinking about this for a week because of something that happened one week ago.

' _I have made my decision, when he becomes sixteen i'll be come one of his lovers. I'm sure Carlos (her husband) would under stand that i cant stay unloved for decades. I need some passion in my life and Naruto is it_ '.

Carmen knew she had to talk to La Muerte about her inentions and could hope for her blessing (unknown to her that La Muerte doesnt care who is with Naruto as long as they love each other). Naruto is always so sweet and kind that without his knowing he charmed the lonley woman, now seeing how much of a man he is growing up to be only made her want him more.

' _I wonder if I should tell him now about how i feel, im confident he wont turn me down with how hes been looking at me and noticing he peeped on me while i was undressing'_ She smirked to her self when she remembered about a week ago how long he watched her undress and felt happy that he didnt see her as an old woman.

 **(Flashback one week ago)**

As she was undressing she thought she would give him some good show and made it really easy for him to see all of her, even going so far and to bend over and show him everything for a good long while under the guise of looking through one of her bottom bedroom drawers, making sure to spread her legs and acting as though she didn't know he was there. The entire time she felt excited being watched by the one man she loved in the land of the remembered.

Naruto couldn't believe he was seeing a woman of whom he loved ever since he first met her 5 years ago undress right in front of him, he was currently in her closet as he was looking for a pair of boots that the twins told him to get and said not to worry and he has their permission to go in Carmen's room. He asked them why they didn't just do it them selfs but they told him

 **"We are heading out to help set up for the bullfighting tournament but were coming back over here to get ready for it when it starts, so we will really appreciate you getting the boots for us mi amor"**.

Naruto couldn't turn down the twins asking for some help so he agreed but decided to make it quick, he didn't want to be caught by auntie Carmen in her room going through her stuff, as she was already helping set up. Even though the twins said that he could tell her that asked him to and told him it was fine he still didn't want to be caught as she initially think bad of him which he didn't want.

(He doesn't know she likes him and she wouldn't care if she caught him) So Naruto went into her closet and started looking for the boots and mind you it was not a small closet as the Sanchez home was the second biggest home in the city only behind his mother's castle, Narutos eye twitched as he thought it would just be a small closet so it would be a quick grab... He sighed and started quickly looking for the boots.

While he was looking he opened up along side drawer that was in the wall, thinking the boots could be lying in them, he opened it up and saw nothing but Carmen's panties which were nothing but sexy erotic, racey panties that screamed milf. He quickly closed it as he noticed himself staring and looked faster as if his life depended on it because right now his heart was racing.

The only time he's ever seen a woman wear them was his mother when she helped him wash up in the bathroom when he was younger, because she didn't want to ruin her dress with soapy water she just wore panties and a bra, using them as a swim suit of sorts. She wasn't naked because she tried that once when he was 5 and he acted very shy around her and had a red face the whole time, not wanting to make him uncomfortable again she covered herself up, how ever the effects of her wearing underwear were different than if she wore an actual swim suit, well she would have looked stunning in a swimsuit but the underwear gave off and erotic vibe that Naruto was not used to.

After looking for about 10 minutes he thought 'I will find these boots even if it kills me!' he felt a blow to his pride that he couldn't find something as simple as a black pair of boots with skull patterns on them. Being at his wits end he was about to turn this place upside down until he noticed them on a shelf toward the end of the closet, which was actually a good distance from the entrance, He took them as started quickly making his way back to the door so he could get out of here.

As he reached for the handle he opened the door by a crack before he saw out of the crack Carmen just coming into her room. He quickly shut the door without making a sound. (unknown to him that she saw the door move and saw a part of spiky blonde hair). The door had those little openings in it that you could look out from but couldn't look inside of it.

' _Oh crap what the hell do i do_!? ' he thought with panic 'If she finds me in her closet hiding then im so screwed.

' _my only chance is to hide from her and wait until she leaves'_ he thought to himself with utter confidence. As he waited he noticed through the openings in the door that she was undressing, right at that moment he became still and felt like he stopped breathing with his heart beating a mile a minute, he felt himself blush and his mouth go dry as for the first time in his life he saw a woman other than his own mother naked, not only that but it was a woman he loved deeply and planned taking her on as a lover when he was older.

After watching her take off her basic dress that she always wore he saw her festive black panties that had skull patterns on it with some flower petals. Her body looked like a creamy bone white that looked squishy to the touch, she had the body of a human, but didn't have the skin color of one and didn't have the opened rib cage and other things a skeleton would.

It was a perfect blend between a skeleton and a human, he noticed her body had the beautiful festive tatoo patterns that was common in the land of the remembered as every single one of the dead had them and looked like decorated dolls. There were color flowers, stars, dots and swirly lines all over her body making her look like a doll. How ever this _doll_ has big breasts, a slim waist, wide hips and a big bubble butt.

Naruto didn't know how much time had passed as he watched her take the underwear off and was showing him everything, he knew he should just turn away and not look but she was so beautiful that he couldn't. For what felt like an eternity she put on a new set of underwear and clothing and left, what he didn't notice was the amused smirk she had on right before she closed the door.

Naruto let out a breath of air he didn't know he had been holding and tried to calm himself down by closing his eyes and taking in deep breaths, that how ever only made him think to all the juicy pictures that his mind so happily saved for him of aunt Carmen's naked body.

*SLAP*

Naruto slapped himself in the face, stood up and quickly went for the door to leave, slowly opening it to make sure nobody saw him leave the room and when he noticed it was all clear he quickly made it over to the twins room, dropped off the boots in it and started going for the couch to wait for the twins to come back when he noticed auntie Carmen sitting on it and gave him a warm smile while she patted the spot next to her telling him to sit down.

Not wanting to raise any suspicion of anything that might lead to her questioning he tried to act normal and went to sit next to her. When he sat down she put a hand on his shoulder which made him jump a bit.

Carmen noticed this and looked down to see bulge in his robes which looked to be a lot bigger than for someone his age, which made her eye it a little longer than she should have but luckily for her Narutos whole body was currently locked up. Finally tearing her eyes away from it she spoke up.

"So are you waiting for the twins?" She asked just like asking about the weather.

breaking out breaking out of his panicked/feared state he spoke up a little to quickly and he stuttered.

"H-ho-how did you know" He mentally slapped himself for stuttering

"I saw both of them walking to the tournament and stopped to talk to them for a minute and told me they wanted you to get a pair of boots from my room, for some reason though they were giggling when they walked away"

She told him the truth, though she didn't expect him to still be in there when she came back and assumed he was maybe going through her panties and bras, so she decided to tease him with her body. She wouldn't normally do this how ever she just had the sudden feeling to do this for him and she took great pleasure in it as she was horny the entire time doing it, excited she had him watching her undress.

She suspected that the twins told him to get the boots at that time because they knew she was coming back, in fact they knew she was coming back because they had told the rest of the family when they were headed to help set up the bullfighting tournament to ask her if she could come back and get the pair of boots for them as they said they didn't know where they were.

She knew they knew where they were in her closet and decided to head back to see what they needed, it all made sense now as they could have gotten the boots themselves or even told naruto exactly where they were in it. She herself was already there at the tournament because she got there extremely early to talk with some of the other mothers that were there with their husbands.

She felt a little bad for naruto that he got caught by the twins teasing, though she suspected that the twins thought she would just catch naruto in his room and give him a scolding. She knew though that he enjoyed the show and that made her extremely happy as she didn't feel like an old woman now.

Naruto quickly thought up of something based off of what she just told him. "I hope its alright if I went into your room to get them, I found them right away and put them in the twins room and was in there until I just came out here! hahaha" ' _why are you giving an awkward laugh you idiot!'_.

Carmen hummed to herself and nodded her head accepting his lie as she didn't expect him to tell her he saw her undress. Not that she cared as she could have just called for him telling him the twins told her that he was there and avoided the whole situation entirely but to her it was worth it and she knew that for him it was worth it as well.

They waited there talking about minor things, naruto was now more relaxed as he seemed to think she suspected nothing, he how ever was trying to cover the raging boner he still had as it would not go away. He silently cursed the twins and silently swore he would get them back with the wrath of a thousand suns!

A good little while passed and the twins finally came back and when they did they went into their room with naruto and he complained to them for their trickery as they said they didn't even need the boots and had a pair of their own that they just bought. He didn't how ever tell them what happened and told them he found the pair of boots right away, that might them click their white fleshy tongues in annoyance that he didn't get caught.

 **"tsk"**

"Oh so you wanted be to get caught by her did you... well guess what i'm getting back at you two and it won't be pretty" he said as he puffed his chest out at this, but in doing so showed the bulge he still had.

 **"Oh it looks like little naru is excited to see us, or should I say big naru?"** They both said in a sultry voice, Naruto flushed and tried to hide it as he didn't know how to make it go away. The twins both thought of something very risky but would be worth seeing his reaction and as long as nobody found out about it and he kept his virginity in tact, as his mother could tell if he still had it or not by feeling his energy. **"You want some help with that mi amor"** they said as they both pushed him on the bed and knelt down in front of him. what they were about to do was fine to them since he looked and had the mental age of a fourteen year old, he just didn't know anything about women or sex as his mother hasn't taught him anything about it.

"Hey what are you two doing, don't just push me down like that" Naruto said with a grunt as he was attempting to sit up and when he did he saw both of them kneeling in front of him and moved his robe up, when they did little naru came out and if anybody could understand a penis they would have heard it say **"IM BATTLE READY"** but nobody could so it just stood there with eight inches of deadly muscle.

 **"Wow naru you sure are packing with this body you got, I wonder if it will get bigger when you get older"** naruto was about to say something but was silenced when they both shushed him by putting their fingers to his lips **"naru what we're about to do you can't tell anybody about because it's related to your promise with your mother that you can't have sex with anybody before you turn sixteen, now this isn't exactly sex since you will keep your virginity so just shut up and bask in the pleasure we're going to give you, oh and if you ever have this problem again just ask us and we'll take** _ **care**_ **of it for you.**

Naruto looked at both of them and nodded his head while extremely embarrassed that they were looking at his little naru. He would listen to them and just shut up and let them do what they were about to do.

The twins, Nina and Scardelita both took little naru in their hands, all four of their hands fit on it and then they started slowly jerking him off while spitting on his length to get some lubrication going. They heard a light moan come from naruto as he looked at them with a flushed face and half lidded eyes, they both smiled at him him and slowly sped up their pace.

 **"that feel good mi amor?"** Naruto nodded while letting out a another moan as they increased their pace, they were both in synch as they always were.

'T _his is so awesome, i didn't know that there was something that could feel this amazing! Their hands are so soft and their spit is really warm_ ' He thought to himself as he enjoyed what his two lovers were doing for him, their small cute hands just going up and down on his dick was bringing him to a world of pleasure he had never felt before, and thats when they introduced something new to him.

Nina and Scardelita both stopped jerking him off and moved their heads closer to his length and started giving him wet kisses starting from the base of his dick to the top then they started licking the head, Nina felt brave and took it into her mouth which earned a surprised gasp from naruto, she didn't stop as she was going to show him pleasure he couldn't experience with a human.

She kept taking in little naru till he was all eaten up, her nose was pressed against him, she idly noticed naruto didn't have a single hair on his body or blemish. his body was flawless, she chalked that up to the power he had inside of him. now that all eight inches were down her throat she held him there, not needing to be able to breath and not having a gag reflex helped, all people in the land of the dead had skinny skeletol necks but when they took on their human form it worked like a cock sleave, it was probably even tighter than any human pussy out there. Her throat expanded along his length and gripped tightly onto naruto while she swirled her tongue around what was in her mouth.

Narutos mind was blown as he fell back onto the bed and let out a loud moan which made Nina very happy as she started to move her head up and down fucking him with her mouth pussy. He started breathing a little quicker and felt his body heat up.

Scardelita, jealous of Nina, crawled on the bed up to naruto and started pulling down the top of her dress "Mi amor look at me"

Naruto looked and he saw Scardelita right to him and was looking down at him with love dancing in her eyes, he then looked down a little further from her face and noticed her perky C-cup breasts, the exact same as her sisters, they were milky white just like her and every one of the dead's skin, her nipples were a little darker shade of white as they were noticeable.

She grabbed both his hands and put them on her girls. She let out a long moan as he roughly needed them in his hands, wanted to remember the feeling, he let out another moan of pleasure because Nina was now moving her head like a piston, not feeling any pain she could go as hard as she wanted. She looked up at him with her one eye and he could feel the love that was in it.

As his mouth was open Scardelita took this opportunity to take away naruto's first kiss as her sister stole his first feeling of pleasure from a woman's mouth. It quickly turned into a battle of the tongues, each wanting to explore each others mouths, Scardelita won and savored her victory by exploring everything inch of naruto's mouth.

Naruto let out a whine as he wanted to explore her mouth and she relented not wanting to frustrate him, she was rewarded with naruto pinching and twisting her nipples which gave he a light orgasm and soaked her panties, she moaned into his mouth as naruto was enjoying the taste of her, she tasted like strawberries and he suspected that Nina tasted the same. He started sucking on her tounge, something which surprised her but gave her another orgasm and made her legs tremble under her.

Nina was surprised naruto has held on this long because she knew he has never masterbated before and that nobody else has done this for him. It only made her love him more because it showed that he was strong enough to hold himself back from releasing, even though he was leaking pre-cum like crazy which whenever the head of his dick would hit her tongue when she pulled back enough, she could enjoy the taste of his cum, it tasted sweet to her, as for in the land of the remembered if you have sex with somebody and your souls are linked to each other, your love juices will taste amazing to your partner.

It was something La Muerte made for the dead to enjoy themselves more, she loved her people after all and would make sure they stayed happy. Nina took this as a sign that naruto loved them both more than anybody and came a little because of that thought. As she was speeding up even more she felt naruto tense up and moan into her sisters mouth loudly, his dick twitching like crazy in her throat and his hands squeezing Scardelita's breasts hard which made her moan in pleasure and wet her self.

Nina knowing what was coming sped up so fast that if a human did this their throat would probably become damaged, and then she felt it, Naruto came, but he came a lot more than she expected him to as she could feel it going down her throat, his dick completely buried in her mouth.

He was cuming like a hose that was turned on full, just shooting rope after rope of cum. Nina became excited as this was probably due to the power in him and slowly pulled back so his head was just in her mouth and began drinking it like drinking straight from a hose, since she didn't need to breath she just savored the taste and swirled her tongue around the head while furiously jacking him off with one hand and rubbing his balls with the other, trying to milk him for all he's worth.

Naruto was trembling as he had the first orgasm in his life and couldn't believe how good it felt, he idly thought if a person normally came this much as it was not stopping and only seemed to cum more and more in amounts that seemed to only grow.

He just had his eyes closed while whining and moaning in Scardelitas mouth and squeezed her breasts hard, she was comforting him as he had this amazing experience, she had gotten on top of his stomach and was straddling him, he felt her pussy on his bare stomach as the robe was pushed up to his chest. He could feel the heat coming off it and it felt like somebody was holding a hot coal over his skin, she was also very very wet and could feel her grinding her soaked panties against his rock hard abs, he thanked his power for that as it made his body the body fit for a _god._

After what felt like hours, but was only 5 or so minutes he stopped cumming, Nina was sucking the rest of her treat out of his dick and had a satisfied look on her face and her one eye half lidded with lust and love dancing in it. As everything started to calm down Scardelita got off of him and started to pull up the top of her dress and naruto noticed finally she didn't wear a bra so that could only mean that neither did Nina which admittedly he found hot.

The twins finally got back to their normal looking selfs and pulled naruto's robe down and helped him up off the bed but was immediately kisses by Nina and he got into an intense make out session with her while her sister lightly nibbled on his ear, he was pretty spent as he couldn't control his orgasm and completely emptied himself so little naru couldn't get _battle ready._

After 10 minutes on intense making out and thanking that he didn't taste himself in Nina's mouth, they finally broke the kiss. Naruto didn't know what to say to both of his future wifes so he only gave them a big smile, hugged them both tightly and said "i love you both so much" and every word radiated with love and truth.

The twins both returned the hug and said in unison **"we love you a whole lot more mi amor"**

As they stood there embracing each other and enjoying the moment they didn't notice the door quietly close as it was opened a little before.

' _I... can't believe they just did that... they...they...THEY GOT TO HIM FIRST, arrggg i was hoping to at least be the first to suck his dick but i was to slow! damnit i should have done it when he was in the closet'_

Carmen was currently shouting at herself in her head, frustrated that she couldn't take away his first experience with a woman's mouth, touching breasts and the one thing she wanted more other than his virginity, his first kiss! She sighed to herself but decided to try and think of something she could do with him, something special that he has not experienced yet, she then looked down to her breasts and got an idea, she was the biggest in the city besides La Muerte herself as she could alter her body in any way she wanted, so there was _something she knew she could use these girls for._ She walked away smirking at what she would do for him as a gift for a birthday perhaps.

 **(flashback end)**

Naruto let out a sigh and noticed it was time to go to the twins room, he told auntie Carmen that he was going to their room now and apologized as they were talking about a few things. When he made it to their room he didn't even bother knocking and just came in, the twins told him he didn't have to as even if he were to walk in on them when they were naked they wouldn't mind, in fact that has happened a few times already.

He closed the door behind and looked around the room, It was one of the biggest room in this huge mansion bordering on a castle, the reason it was so big was because the twins loved to have duels against each other with their swords, the room was a 200 yard circular room, their beds and furniture were all floating in the air up near the sealing.

His mother used her power to do this for them as it let them have all this over space to fight, they got up there by a platform that would come down when you pulled the wall lever that was right next to the door, it would then take you up and when you got to when he stopped you could simply walk off and walk on air, their was a magical field that was supporting everything from falling but it was invisible.

They could make everything float by simply pushing a special button that was given to them by his mother and when it was pressed the field would start at ground level on the floor and then start going up lifting everything with it and when it was just high enough it stopped. His mother told him that she created the device from her powers to let them use the magical field that grew straight from his mother's power, not that it took that much out of her as she could sneeze and create one of those fields.

His eyebrow rose in curiosity why they set their room in _battle mode_ as he called it. He was suddenly taken out of his thought when he saw two shadows appear on the floor where he was standing and looked up to see the twins coming down at him with their swords and guns drawn. Naruto at this moment thought with an impassive face ' _their wearing black with red stripes with some skull patterns today, pretty cute'_ as they were falling with their regular dresses on which gave him a nice view.

The twins while falling shot at him with their pistols with precision that would put a professional to shame.

Naruto simply looked up at them with a still impassive face and brought up his hands, his hands moving at lighting fast speed were catching the bullets, but not in his palms as that would break his skin, no he could see the bullets and react fast enough to put them between his fingers and put his fingers together with just enough strength and speed to catch the speeding bullets.

These guns were not pushovers as they were .45 revolvers. the twins finally were right on top of him and were about to stab down at where he was standing with their full body weight when he vanished in a flash of crimson fire. The twins landed on nothing but a few patches of fire that they didn't much care for, simply walking over it all looking around for their target with playful eyes.

Naruto appeared in another flash of crimson flash that seemed to come up straight from the ground, he stood there with a smirk and held up his hands, showing that between every finger on his hands was a single bullet.

The twins simply smiled at him, they would usually have a sisterly banter going back and forth between each other while they fought, usually talking about casual things like boys, boots, or the weather. But this was training for naruto and to train him they needed to focus entirely on him or else it would turn from them training him to him simply kicking their asses.

Naruto silently chuckled to himself as he noticed they haven't said a word since this all started. He shifted the bullets to his palms and closed his fists holding onto them, he then holds both of his arms out and he appeared to be ready to flick something at them like you would a small rock or marble.

The twins still eyed him playfully but shifted themselves to be ready for what was coming and then suddenly when there was nothing happening between these three.

 ***flick- flick-flick-flick***

At the same time with both his hands he fired off all 8 of the bullets.

The twins stood their ground and with their swords ready they deflected shot after shot in the exact same motions at the exact same time, all while with their other hand on their pistols, reloaded them with the ammo that was on the ammo belts that were always strapped around their bodies, not needed to look at they could do it by instinct and feel. Sparks were coming off their swords after each deflection, lightly lighting up parts of the room since it wasn't very well lit at the moment.

They reloaded a bullet per deflection, making their pistols become fully loaded again, holding eight bullets each. Since naruto was out of bullets they made a quick dash to him, he was about 50 yards in front of them yet it took them only 1 second to get to him.

Being a little thrown off by their speed as he has never seen them go this fast before, which was their top speed, he jumped back high up into the air to get away from them as quick as he could, how ever this is exactly what they wanted him to do and as soon as he was high in the air they brought the guns up. Suspended in the air when they brought their guns up at him he let out a single drop of sweat from his head and thought _'well i can't dodge and they will be able to fire off more that 4 shots this time, i can only hold a single bullet in each finger so i guess ill have to try doing that... i hope my exercises to improve it will be enough_ '. He was a little worried now because he also couldn't teleport as he could only do that when touching the ground with his bare feet.

The twins smirked knowing that this was one of the worst situations he could put himself into and didn't hesitate to unload all eight of their bullets per gun which added up to sixteen .45 caliber bullets wizing through the air to meet his body.

They knew that if he gets hurt from this it would just take a simple call for his mother by pressing an emergency button that lets her know to come to them straight away, she can heal him from anything other than actually dying . This was her realm and she had free rein over everything being her, she could wipe them all from existence but she wouldn't as she was a kind and just ruler that thought of every one of her citizens as family and loved each and every one of them. How ever she cannot have somebody cheat death if they die for that would be cheating herself who was _death._

As the bullets got closer and were only mere seconds from hitting naruto he put his hands out to catch 8 more bullets, how ever that left the other 8 that were not far behind the leading bullets. He started catching the bullets and in just a few seconds held eight, moving as quickly as the bullets that were about to hit him and put his bare feet forward and began moving them as fast as his hands.

He caught all sixteen of the bullets.

'W _ell i guess training my feet to be as effective as my hands was a smart thing to do_ '

Naruto got the idea to train his feet to work like hands in a way when his mother showed him monkeys, skeletal monkeys yet still monkeys none the less. He saw that they could use their feet to grab onto things and pick up stuff with their toes that worked like fingers. It took him years to train his feet to work like a monkeys, walking around on his hands in the house, using them for what he would normally do around the house such as eating, brushing his teeth, opening doors, putting on his clothes (which he had to become very flexible to do) and an assortment of other things.

The twins were shocked to see this as he caught the other half of the bullets between his toes, but were even more shocked at what he was about to do and were about to tell him to stop as this may be a tad too much for them but it was to late.

Naruto crossed his arms and brought his legs back.

And then he threw all the bullets at them with all of the strength he had which made the bullets go twice as fast as when they were shot, how ever that wasnt all he did. He set the bullets on fire with his special crimson flame that he could produce, he could not how ever make huge fireballs to throw at people or breath fire but he could add the effect to an inanimate object.

The streaks of crimson were coming right for the twins and as he touched down on the ground he noticed their panicked faces with actual worry of what was coming. Knowing that he just went too far he acted without thinking to save them. So in a flash of crimson flame he instantly appeared in front of them and pushed them out of the way with as much strength as he could muster which made them give out a surprised shriek as the flew back. He then turned as fast as he could and saw the bullets mere inches from hitting his chest.

In this moment naruto stopped thinking and his body became relaxed and then he bended backwards at speeds he's never used to move his body. Every single one of the bullets raced over him and looked like shooting stars passing his vision. When they hit the wall behind him the wall made out of reinforced stone exploded into bits and pieces. Almost like being hit by a high caliber bullet from a sniper rifle that could rip through anything but with a little more oomph.

Naruto stood there bended backwards for a few more seconds until he slowly came back up standing up straight. The twins getting back up saw all this happen when they were on the ground after being pushed out of the way. They saw though that naruto just stood there his body relaxed and not worried at all, worried they ran up to him and got in front of naruto. What they saw made them gasp.

His eyes.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing but his eyes were the color of theirs, like all people in the land of the remembered, a bright golden color in the middle surrounded by black, how ever in the middle of the golden color of the eye was a crimson slit pupil much like a certain demon fox that used to be in naruto. His face was relaxed and he seemed to not have a care in the world.

 **"Mi amor are you alright!?"** They both said with worry in their voice and went to touch both his cheeks with, each with one hand.

Each hand was roughly grabbed by naruto which was so fast that it could only be described of as fast as it would take you to blink as quick as you could. They both let out surprised gasps as they could even get their hands out of his titan like grip.

And what worried them the most was he still had the relaxed expression on his face and then suddenly he pulled them in so close that both their bodies collided into his and his arms wrapped around them in again, a titan like grip. They were both worried that he wasn't in control of his actions and was going to hurt them but before they started doing something to get out of his titan _bear_ hug, he spoke.

"I-I'm so sorry i almost hurt you two" It was the most choked up voice they had ever heard from him and could feel him trembling and then heard him start to sob.

The twins relaxed themselves into his embrace and wrapped their own arms around him and started whispering sweet comforting words into each of his ears and giving him loving peck on the cheeks every so often while rubbing his back in a comforting motion.

It was on this day that naruto gained a power that he would learn to master in order for this new power to not hurt anybody as he had to control himself, he couldn't control the power he already had so with this additional power up he would spend every day, every hour, every minute, EVERY SECOND, to make sure he wouldn't lose control and accidentally use to much strength again.

 **Author's note: So how was the chapter? good? bad? going to send chuck norris my way? well i can only hope i didn't waste your time reading this and that you enjoyed it and if you didn't then give me some constructive criticism as they will help me become a better writer. If you completely hated it and have nothing helpful or nice to say then just keep your words to your self and just don't read, keep your flames to your self, it doesn't help anybody.**

 **EDIT: 7/22, I put up a poll to let you the fans decide who will take Naruto's virginity which i'm planning on happening in 2 chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: So this chapter introduces some new characters, gives you a setup for some plot, and there is a lime scene in this but its super duper short and this is your warning.**

 **Thank you for everybody that has followed, favorited and reviewed! I have been blessed with many positive and helpful reviews and i Thank you for those as it helps me grow as a writer and improve this story!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: There is a poll that i put up to see who will take naruto's virginity so be sure to check it out!**

 **Author's** **note at the end of the chapter as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Book of Life, these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Jorge Gutierrez Doug Langdale, respectively**

 **A Candle**

Today was a day of rest, one of the few days of rest that the land of the remembered had as they didn't need to rest for that long in order to have enough energy to party. Many of the citizens in the city were spending time with their families, friends and complete strangers in bars. There was casual conversations going on between everybody as it was a nice quiet day.

*BOOOOM*

There was an earth shattering explosion that made the entire city shake and made every citizen jump a few inches off the ground. And then all at once, everybody sighed. Today was a day of rest but in the 9 years since naruto has been here he's never taken a day of rest. He was the most hyper active 14 year old knucklehead in the land of the remembered.

The explosion just now that was on the level of a meteor hitting the ground hard enough to cause what would feel like a major earthquake. And it was caused by Naruto's training that was going on in the outskirts of the land of the remembered, a ways away from the city. Yet even though it was pretty far some of his training could be heard and felt in loud explosions and high level earthquakes. They loved the boy they really did, but on the day of rest when everybody was actually tired and wanted to recharge their batteries, Naruto's training turned what should have been an easy quick day of rest into an agonizingly loud and long day.

 **(With Naruto)**

"Oye! watch it uncle Carmelo! That boulder was way too heavy for when you throw it to me, I wasn't even in my señor de la muerte (lord of death) form and you thru a boulder... wait no it wasn't a boulder... IT WAS A FREAKING MOUNTAIN" Naruto was shouting in an accusing and angry voice at his uncle Carmelo.

Carmelo was a giant of a man, he was the biggest Skeleton in the land of the remembered. (ok so for his face everything below the eyes and nose is a giant football shape, imagine stewies head from family guy as that is literally what it looks like) He had a large round mouth, small eyes and a small nose. He wore a festive red feather head piece with all the feathers sticking up. Coming down from under his feather headpiece was straight brown hair that went down the sides of his face and looked like side burns almost with spiky ends to the hair. His face had Tanish Tattoos on his face (everything below the eyes has these tattoos) on both cheeks he had was looked like rows of spikes that a child might draw on if they were trying to draw grass and above those were some long curvy line, one line on each cheek, on his chin he had some stars and more of the long curvy lines. He is wearing a blue/greenish matador suit with many medals, at the end of the sleeves that go to his hands the sleeves are red. He's also wearing two red medals on his ears like earrings

Carmelo scratched his head as his sobrino (nephew) was yelling at him while waving his arms in a very animated way while crying anime tears. He was showing a lot of emotions as he was not found of getting crushed under a mountain.

Over the past 4 years since Naruto unlocked a hidden power in him, which was more than likely made from the kyuubi's power that was still in him acting like the parasite it is, trying to keep its host alive so it wouldn't disappear. His mother had guessed that the will to survive was laced in the Kyuubi's chakra.

His mother offhandedly told him one day what the actual name for the kyuubi's power was and ended up telling him how it worked in the _shinobi_ world he was no longer a part of. Since Naruto technically died and was sent to the land of the dead she didn't think he could manipulate chakra at all. Well it turns out he cant manipulate chakra he would have had in his body from the shinobi world but he can use the kyuubi's chakra as it was the only chakra in his body.

The kyuubi's chakra must have made naruto a new human body while his soul was departing for the land of the remembered in order to survive. After all this time they had finally found out why he was still a human, well at this point he's more of a borderline god, not a major god like his was in the shinobi world but a smaller deity who could hold his own against most things. The chakra how ever could only boost his physical abilities.

After naruto was done with his rant he looked to his uncle and sighed. "I'm going to go take a break, we have been strength training for a month straight with only food breaks." He began roll his shoulders trying to get rid of the soreness in them while walking away over to a nearby stream of water that had skeletal fish swimming through it. He sat down and looked back to his uncle who was shrugged and started heading to the city to get some churros for them.

He looked over to all the rubble and destruction that was caused by the mountain being thrown and looked over to where it used to be.

His eye twitched.

He let out a sigh 'W _ell i guess we'll see how much I can rule over the laws of the realm here, I should have enough power to restore all this destruction but... I dont know if mom has given me that much rule over her realm'_.

If you wanted to control the rules of reality in other deities realms you had to have either permission or have enough power to do it without their permission to force whatever you wanted to happen, which didn't happen that often as a war between deities would make others choose sides and it would be chaos and a loss of balance. A deity can always tell if somebody was trying to take control over their realms rules.

He looked at all the destruction and waved his hand over it all, all the destruction left behind from the mountain disappears and everything went back to how it was before, the mountain slowly started to come into existence at where it used to be. He felt bit of pride that his mother trusted him with this high level of a rule. Little did he know that she never limited him and he actually had the same amount of control over the realm as she did. She did this because she trusted him and that if anything ever happened to her before she gave him the right to rule he wouldn't have a chance at taking her place to protect the citizens.

La Muerte was suspecting that Xibalba was planning something dark and sinister. She hadn't talked to him since she won the bet how ever she could tell he was making trips to the land of the living every so often which she found suspicious. She had warned Naruto that she felt something was coming and to be ready for it.

Which was why he was training his ass off. He started patting down his robes as they were covered in dirt, he liked these robes that he's had for a number years. Everytime he grew his mother would increase their size for him, he wanted to do it him self but she told him it made her happy to do things for him so he relented and let her.

There was one new thing he was wearing around his neck though.

It was a candle. A candle that was unlit and hanging from a string that held it to his neck, the part of the candle you would light was pointing down to the ground.

After he was done patting himself down, Naruto looked at the candle as he brought it up to his face.

' _What am I supposed to do with this thing_ '

 **(Long flashback 2 years ago)**

A 12 year old Naruto was currently in his mother's castle with the twins. They were taking a break from training and the twins were telling Naruto about the time when they were alive and fighting in the mexican revolution.

Nina was currently telling him about when she saved her sister's life. "-So there I was fighting back to back with Scardelita, we were surrounded by our enemies but we put up a good fight and beat them all, however one of the men that was dying on the ground was still alive and we didn't notice until I heard his gun click and saw him pointing it at Scardelita. My body just moved and when he shot it I took the bullet in the eye and it killed me"

Naruto was enjoying the story of the battles they had but now learning of how Nina died made him feel a bit depressed.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't giving them his excited expression now the twins tried to make him feel better. **"Don't feel bad about it naru, it happened so long ago and besides"** They both gave him looks that were full of happiness, pride and a sense of accomplishment. **"We won".**

Naruto looked at them with amazement "Wooow, how did you manage to win without Nina?"

Scardelita gave a sad smile as she looked over at Nina, and then back to Naruto. "It wasn't easy but after Nina died i felt a furry within my soul that shook my body, I led the rest of the revolutionaries to victory, fighting recklessly like a warrior possessed. By the time we had defeated the enemy forces I was already covered in heavy wounds. I had gashes all across my body and was riddled with bullet holes, yet out of pure will to avenge my hermana (sister) I stood there with my fellow revolutionaries and for a second... I basked in our victory."

Scardelita looked Naruto right in the eye and said with no hint of regret "And then I fell, my body gave out on me while everybody cheered in victory... I remember as I was losing consciousness how everybody noticed me dying on the ground... all the looks of shock on their faces were priceless. To them I looked like a warrior goddess that led them to victory and now I was just a woman ready to pass on."

Naruto just took it all in as they told him of how they died and how they didn't seem to regret dying for their cause as they helped win it.

"To be honest though I like my look with this eye patch, I think I look better than you girl" Nina teasingly elbowed her twin in the side.

Scardelita looked over to her sister and just smiled a sisterly smile which she returned.

Naruto was just sitting there in between them with a smile on his face enjoying the company of the two while they talked to each other, it was just the 3 of them in the castle today as his mother was mingling among her citizens today as she enjoyed spending time with them.

"Well that was an amazing story, wasn't it book?. Always is more exciting to hear stories straight from the person that experienced it than it is to read it! hahaha- OUCH it was just a joke... you don't have to be so mad about it you know..."

The 3 lovers that were enjoying their time together heard a voice they had never heard before, it was a jolly happy voice that sounded as though the person didn't have a care in the world but was kind and wise.

This voice was coming right above them.

Looking up they saw somebody who they had only heard tales about and read in books. He looked to be a large and towering bell-shaped immortal being that appears to be completely and entirely made out of glowing gold golden candle wax. He had a cheerful, smiling expression on his face and his hair and beard were made completely out of soft, fluffy clouds. Around his neck he wore a large beaded necklace made of stone that resembles those of a priest or a monk, and some of his beads resemble skulls. His necklace also had a large stone emblem similar to a witch's knot. His robes appeared to be made of glowing gold golden candle wax. His flesh seemed to also be made completely and entirely out of glowing gold golden candle wax.

They also saw a floating book next to him, that seemed to be and if what they were seeing was correct, was giving the man the cold shoulder for what he said earlier.

Not doubting themselves for a second they knew who this was as all the evidence saw floating right above their heads.

"CANDLEMAKER!" Shouted a very very loud excited voice with childlike excitement.

Turning away from the very large book that was the size of a human being, he looked down at them and with a large smile plastered on his face he greeted the one person in all of existence in this universe that he did not know the story of. "Whats up kid!" He said with a very upbeat attitude. "If what I have heard is right over the years then you must be La Muerte's son Naruto right"

Naruto couldn't believe that the Candlemaker was here, his mother told him a lot about him including telling him how his personality was so in case he ever did meet him to know what to expect. So this is what his mother told him.

 **(Small flashback to what she told him)**

"Now hijo, listen very carefully to what im about to tell you OK?" he nodded his head, he was currently in bed getting ready to sleep when he asked his mother to tell him about the Candlemakers personality before he went to bed.

"Well hijo he is a jolly, upbeat, cheerful, wacky and fun-loving individual who treats others with kind warmth. He is also quite easy going, laid back and a bit of an oddball and eccentric but will still try to follow the rules to ensure that balance is maintained. However, he may be willing to slightly bend a few rules in order to help souls and spirits in need. The Candle Maker is also a very friendly, sweet, very loving, very caring, very benevolent, compassionate ancient, immortal god."

 **(Small flashback end)**

"Yeah! I'm her son, but what are you doing here... I was going to go and find you and the book of life but now I can't go on that adventure!" Naruto said dejectedly as he now realized that his adventure would now never happen.

"Why would you want to come and find me when all you would need to do is ask La Muerte to take you to me." The Candlemaker said with some confusion as he floated down to be in front of them so they didn't have to keep looking up.

"Eh?"

Naruto was dumbstruck...' _MOM COULD HAVE JUST TOOK ME TO HIM!?'_

"Wait... She didn't tell you did she, hmmm well I don't blame her for tricking you since it is dangerous to come and find me as nobody has ever made it to where I live besides Xibalba and La Muerte."

"Well when you say that then I can't help but agree with you...Sigh"

 **"Um should we be here, it seems like you two have some things to talk about"** The twins were a little nervous in front of the Candlemaker as they were the first ones besides Xibalba and their Queen La Muerte.

"Oh you two can stay if you want, think of it as a thank you for letting me hear your story straight from your own mouths!"

The twins nodded and each took one of Naruto's hands in one of their own as they were still kind of nervous in the presence of this great being.

Naruto noticing this lightly rubbed his thumbs on the back of the hands in a comforting gesture and smiled at the both of them, effectively calming their nerves.

"So why are you here, I thought you were a hermit who silently watched over the balance of the world while protecting the book of life"

"BAHAHAHA, I am but I just had to meet you, I am able to see everybodies life go on in detail because of this little guy right here" gesturing to the book of life, it turned its front over to naruto and he could see how it looked. It was a darkish golden color and looked polished with engravings all over the front of it with lines that looked like a maze.

"The book of life" Naruto said in wonder and amazement

"Thats right and guess what, your story isnt in it. How ever what's interesting is that you do have a chapter in it, there is just nothing written."

Naruto was confused by what he meant "What do you mean I have a chapter in it, my mom already suspected that I wasn't in it entirely but why would I have a chapter in it?"

"I was confused by that as well until I started reading through some other people's stories again and noticed that they had changed. I don't know what this means but your presence here is changing the stories of a select few people" This entire time he's had nothing but that jolly upbeat attitude with that big smile on his face. "Bookie show him what I mean will you"

The book of life seemed to nod its whole body forward a bit as if saying ok and then floated up to Naruto and opened up to him. While this was happening the Candlemaker appeared behind them while floating so he could look over them and see the book.

The book opened up to the start of somebodies chapter, It had the picture of a beautiful young woman and next to the picture was her name _Maria Posada._

"See look here it says that two boys when she was younger were fighting over who would marry her in the future, and i don't know if you know this but before you were taken here your mother made a bet with Xibalba on the day of the dead over who would win her heart.

"Wow... how many bets do those two go through" Naruto said with exasperation

"Every single time Xibalba brings one up as La Muerte can't turn down a bet, that's just how she is, it's one of her weaknesses." Answered the Candlemaker. "But look here it says that neither of them will get her but will end up with two other women who were given to them by a god of balance... I wonder who this god is hmmm" The Candlemaker thought long and hard.

This made everybody effectively sweatdrop at him and the book closed and hit him in the head, it then went back to Naruto and opened up for him Candlemaker still had his jolly and upbeat expression and attitude on while he smiled at them as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Haha I guess that god of balance is me huh" He answered sheepishly

 **"Well so if she doesn't end up with either of the two then who does she end up with and won't that make neither Xibalba or La Muerte the winners of this bet?"** The twins asked with curiosity, finally deciding to speak up.

"Well lets look at the next page shall we, book if you will"

The book listened to the Candlemaker and turned the page. "You see my boy, it's you"

All three of the lovers eyes opened wide in surprise and then all three of them spoke at the same time about to ask the same thing.

"WHA-" But were effectively cut off when the book slammed shut by the Candlemaker who was not in front of them.

"OK no more spoilers, now i hope you all three have a nice day and oh before I forget heres a birthday present for all those that I have missed, I am a family friend after all!"

The god of balance cheerfully ignored their glares and looks of confusion at what they had just been bombshelled with. He reached into his beard that was made of clouds and pulled out a unlit candle. And gave it a look after he pulled it out, his look was a humble one as every candle made by him was a life that was brought into this world, when lit the life was in the land of the living, but when that life was sent to the land or the remembered or forgotten then the candles light would go out.

"This... is your candle that I made not to long ago" He said with a soft voice and humble voice with a smile on his face, he then gently handed it to Naruto as if it would break from the tiniest movement. " And when your _story_ truly starts in this world then it will light itself."

Naruto and the twins looked at it while naruto was holding it, they were then about to bombard the Candlemaker with questions but when they looked up he was gone along with the book of life. And then a note fell down on Naruto's lap from above, he then looked up but still nothing... so he looked down at the note and read it out loud to the twins and himself.

"Sorry I left like that but I can't be caught out of my cave by La Muerte and Xibalba and I can feel your mother getting close, if your mother asks about the candle just say that you received it in a box with the letter that's in it, which should be falling on your head after you read this word- OW" Naruto shouted and rubbed his head as the box fell off it and into his lap, he looked up with a twitching eyebrow and saw nothing which made both of his eyebrows twitch.

He looked back to the note that he was reading, noticing it wasnt finished he went back to read it aloud "Oh and get rid of THIS note as your mother is right outside the castle door." Naruto's eyes bulged as he panicked with the note as the door started opening.

Both the twins thinking fast took the note and shoved it into Naruto's mouth and whispered to him quickly **"eat it"**

Crying anime tears Naruto quickly ate the note and swallowed.

La Muerte walked into her castle and saw her son sitting down in between his twin lovers on their couch which was of the same festive design as their big comfy chair. She noticed him crying anime tears while the twins were both patting him on the head and heard them saying **"Good boy good boy"** Wondering what was going on she walked over to them with all the grace of a Queen.

"Why does naru have that face right now" The Queen of the dead asked sweetly in curiosity

The twins hearing what La Muerte said were quick to answer her **"He just ate something that we made him eat, it seems he doesn't like our cooking"**

"I see, well hijo when a woman makes you something you should eat it even if it's bad and tell them that it's good, it makes them happy" Giving advice to her son made her happy so she would do it whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Naruto nodded his head while still crying anime tears "Yes madre (mother)"

La Muerte then looked down at the box and candle that were in his lap and looked back to her son with eyes telling him to talk. **_Now_**.

Naruto noticing his mother glare that was asking for answers quickly remembered about the note that was supposedly inside the box and went to get it so she could read it. Handing her the note she read it over to herself with a blank face that gave nothing away. After a minute she looked to her son and looked at the candle, she then made the note disappeared out of existence and smiled at him.

"So the old hermit finally decided to give you a present did he, I only wish you could meet with him as im sure you would love his personality and all the stories he could tell you."

 _'Yeah except you don't want me to see him, at least not yet'_ He understood that his mother was overprotective of him but he could protect himself, there wasn't even anything in the land of the remembered that was a threat, the only threat there was, was Xibalba and he couldn't even enter the land of the remembered without his mother noticing.

"So what did the note say madre?"

His mother looked at him and waved off the question "Just some stuff about you, the candle and things between us"

 _'Such detail'_ Naruto silently mocked in his mind and was pouting that she wouldn't specifically say what was on it.

"Dont pout in front of a lady naru, even if it is cute" pinching his cheeks and lightly scolding her son in front of the twins who giggled at this."Well i'm headed to my bedroom, you three have fun ok?"

The three lovers nodded and told La Muerte good night.

 **"Well** **mi amor** **we're going to start heading out back to the Sanchez family home"** The twins said after they both kissed him on both his cheeks.

"Eh you guys could stay the night if you want to"

 **"We have some things we need to do with the family but maybe next time"** The twins got up and started leaving while blowing him a good bye kiss before they closed the castle doors.

He looked down at the box and candle and sighed as he got up and took them to his room. As he was walking to his room he was about to pass his mother's room so he could get to his which was a few doors down. He noticed though that her door was slightly open with candle light peering through the opening, thinking that was weird he was going to close the door because all the rooms were sound proof when the windows and doors were closed and he didn't want anything to wake his mother up. Thats when he heard it.

"Mmmm naru I want you so bad" He heard his mother let out a lustful moan and his froze on the door handle. He could already hear the sound of a light squishing sound and after his time with the twins he knew it was the sound of fingers going in and out of a wet pussy really fast. At this point he already put all the pieces together and could tell she was masterbating to him.

He didn't know what to do but his body took over for him and he opened the door a little more and saw his mother on her bed. She was on her back her back arched up off the bed with her legs spread and her fingers vigorously going into her hungry pussy. She was completely naked and he saw tits that were much bigger than auntie Carmen's. Normally his mother had a modest set of breasts but she could change her body how ever she wanted and now had what looked to be F-cup maybe even a little bigger, her while milky body with colorful markings all over captivated him and he just stood there watching.

 **(Long flashback end)**

Naruto sighed to himself as he remembered his encounter with the Candlemaker and seeing his mother... pleasure herself to him. After two years of knowing the feelings his mother harbored for him he had finally decided that he would take her for himself. They were not related by blood but she was the best mother in existence, at least in his eyes she was.

"N-A-R-U-T-O"

Naruto not feeling or expecting anybody in the area was effectively freaked out when he heard a sickly sweet voice that sounded a lot like his mothers, he silently prayed to god that it wasn't her but then realized he would be praying to the Candlemaker and there was no way he was going to help Naruto with this.

Turning around after almost having a heart attack he noticed his mother who had a very ticked off look on her face, one which he had rarely seen grace her face and would only appear on it if he did something or if Xibalba did something. Sweating furiously and feeling like a puppy that was about to be kicked naruto froze and stuttered out some words. "H-H-Hey madre, you l-look as lovely as ever."

"Ohhh no you can't sweet talk me out of this señor (mister), nobody's watching you right now and you just shook the ENTIRE realm.. on the day of rest no less!" His mother angrily scolded him with a very ticked out expression while pointing and waving his finger at him in a scolding manner. The candles that lined around her while sombrero and around the bottom of her dress flared a lot brighter and the flames grew bigger.

"madre I-" He was effectively cut off when she grabbed his cheek and teleported to where Carmelo was, who was currently eating every churro in sight inside a bar. When Naruto and his mother appeared before him and everybody at the bar that were relaxing they noticed the very ticked off La Muerte pinching her sons cheek with the power of a titan and he had slightly teary eyes.

Carmelo being the gentle giant he was simply smiled at her and said "La Muerte could I offer you a churro?" he held out on to her and it was quickly grabbed and eaten by the angry death god and she slowly calmed down, releasing Naruto's cheek, which he went to rubb immediately as it was throbbing like crazy.

"Naruto you know to follow Carmelo when he goes for churros as he doesn't think of anything but them when he does..." His mother scolded him. Which felt embarrassing as there were many people in the bar chuckling at Naruto's delima.

"Sorry madre... I wanted to test my ruling over the realm so I restored the damage caused by the mountain that Carmelo thru which caused everything to shake. After that I just wanted to sit down and relax as I have been training non stop with him for a month."

La Muerte sighed as she could never stay mad at him for long and went over and kissed his cheek that he had grabbed rather painfully. This made Naruto blush as he knew about how his mother felt for him and the fact that she kissed his cheek in front of all these people, who effectively lost their shit laughing seeing his flustered expression.

"Its ok hijo just dont do it again, a kind ruler should not disturb their peoples peace and you should know how much i worry over you when you are not being watched by myself or by the Sanchez family.

"So how did you know where I was and how I was alone?"

His mother gave him a deadpan expression and pointed to herself and said "I know EVERYTHING that goes on it my realm hijo, even the hot private time you have with the twins, what happened with Carmen and what you were doing outside my bedroom door." She said in a very teasing voice as she got to the teasing parts. Everything she just hinted at went right over the heads of everybody in the bar as they were drunk off their asses as they were relaxing or just stuffing their face with churros and ignoring everything else like a certain Sanchez that was right next to them.

Naruto froze and then after thinking she had broke her son with her teasing he fainted.

 **Author's** **note: ok so a shorter chapter of 5492 words but I kind of just wanted to get this chapter out for you guys and I was a bit lazy as I was reading other fanfics and the fact that wednesdays are when a lot of the anime I watch comes out so that takes up my time. Anyway sorry if this isn't long enough for you but i tried really hard on this one as it sets up some plot!**

 **The next chapter may come out in 3 days and will be long, or it might come out sooner and still be long.**

 **Don't** **forget to vote on the poll for who will take Naruto's** **virginity!**

 **Remember constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged as it is helping me make my writing and this story better! but flames will be ignored and removed so dont bother wasting your time, just don't read this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's** **note: So I was really busy with college things (studying for tests and such) but was able to work on this much and thought well, ill just stop here and get the chapter out to you guys. Its longer than the last chapter but not as long as I was going to make it to be.**

 **LEMON WARNING: Now there's a lot of lemon in this chapter, just because well you know, this was coming up eventually and after this chapter will start the story with the book of life. As i want to get on with the plot and get this lemon out of the way. There won't be many lemons after this other than some implied things and a few chapters dedicated to Carmen, the twins, and who ever else becomes one of naruto's wives.**

 **For those of you who wanted Carmen to take Naruto's virginity I through in something special for you all. And for those of you who overwhelmingly voted for La Muerte to take Naruto's virginity I hope you like the Lemon with her.**

 **There is some more build up plot and stuff explained in this chapter as well, so I hope you like that.**

 **Author's note at the end as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Book of Life, these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Jorge Gutierrez Doug Langdale, respectively**

 **A Nice time**

Today was a certain blondes birthday, he was going to be 16 years old and the entire city was organizing a party for their blonde prince of death.

"Carmelo, stop eating all the churros!"

Carmelo was currently being scolded by one of the oldest members of the Sanchez family, who also happened to be Carmens father.

He was a short and stubby old skeleton and has probably the most impressive mustache's among the Sanchez family, it was large and white with the ends curling up. He had a small round head and a square like face. He wore a dark and light brown sombrero and had 3 black star tattoos on his chin that went across it in a line. He wore brown and gold maditore clothing that had two brown straps with medals across them, across his chest in an X shape. He also had golf medals all over his clothing. He looked to be a tough old geezer who was at the same time a kind old man.

"Ohhh alright, ill leave the churros alone... for now" Carmelo said in a simple manner befitting that of a giant man who may not be that smart but could beat anybody in a show of strength.

The Sanchez family was currently in La Muerte's castle setting up the party they were going to have for Naruto. It had been 11 years ago that Naruto first became a part of their world and family. The citizens loved him like a populace would love a kind prince who was the son of a very kind Queen, which was actually the case. The people of the land of the remembered felt lucky that La Muerte was their Queen and that she had such a prince for a son. There was always something going on that involved Naruto, which made their lives interesting.

He would prank the populace, while also helping and socializing with his city's people. Naruto would even go to the land of the living and tell them all about what's going on and how some of their families were doing. While traveling to the land of the remembered he visited many places, mostly looking for Maria Posada, the beautiful young woman that the Candlemaker showed him and told him that he was destined to meet her.

How ever after looking for her ever since he found out about her, Naruto never came across Maria. He had found some leads of where she might be but it felt like an otherworldly interferences was keeping him from finding her. It was strange to him because he was sure he could tell if a deity was interfering with his search... but then again he was still inexperienced at dirty business so he couldn't tell for sure as he suspected somebody was messing with him.

He thought at first it might be the Candlemaker, thinking that he didn't want him to find Maria to soon, this how ever was thrown from his mind as he one day saw Xibalba.

 _ **(Small flashback)**_

It was just for a moment for her saw Xibalba lurking in the town that Maria was born in. He didn't initially notice Xibalba as he was dressed as an old man, how ever he felt some odd about this man and watched him. He saw the old man talking to a young man.

He is a young man dressed in a blue uniform reminiscent of the uniform clothing from the Mexican Revolution. He bears brown epaulettes decorated with gold stars and gold strings. He wears two bandoliers around his chest and has many different medals covering his chest. He has white trouser pants and black knee high boots. He also wears a detachable black cape with blood-red lining and a sombrero hat. He has a dual sword holder on his back which holster two silver and gold swords with a brown handle.

The young man has short brown hair, a very handsome mustache, and a goatee. He has an after shade shadow with a more worn wood texture. He has olive-fair skin with a wood texture that has silver joints in his points of articulation. He has wooden joints at his hips and knees. His eyes are hazel green or green with white highlight from the top of his cornea to the middle of his pupil.

Naruto Noticed the old man gesture to a green medal on the young mans chest and Naruto felt a supernatural power coming from the medal. He then saw the old man leaving and turn around a corner, Naruto moved to follow him and when he turned the corner he saw the old man turn into, he only knew about this man because of what his mother had told him how he looked.

Xibalba.

He thought back to when his mother was explaining how he looked to him.

 _'His flesh is made entirely out of black tar, with green eyes and blood-red skulls for pupils. He has a pair of large, black angel wings, and is the only known ancient god to have them. He wears a regal black cloak covered by conquistador chest armor, black gloves with teal flames, and a silver crown with horns sprouting from the both sides, topped with black wax candles lit with green flames. When assuming a mortal disguise he tends to take on the form of an elderly, mortal man. Xibalba has a white moustache and beard. Xibalba fingers are long, spindly and appear to be razor sharp.'_

And then he vanished in green fire.

 _ **(Small flashback end)**_

Naruto was currently pacing in his room, thinking about if he should tell his mother about what he saw or not a few weeks ago... _'I dont want to worry her over something that could be nothing and I know she doesn't want to deal with Xibalba unless she has to... but what does him speaking with a mortal have to do with anything? its not like he revealed himself in his true form.'_

Sighing to himself he didn't think this was anything to tell her to start something between the two. Little did he know that Xibalba was cheating on the bet he had with La Muerte by giving the young man he bet on, Joaquín Mondragon, a green medal that made any person who wore it invincible and courges. They would be unstoppable against mortals.

Naruto knowing that deities did some things that didn't require much notification as they usually only did minor things when in the mortal world, didn't want to start a fight between his mother and Xibalba, he didn't know though that the young man he was talking to was part of the bet to see who would claim Maria Posada's heart.

He flopped down on his bed and gave out a tired sigh as he looked up at his bedroom ceiling.

' _11 years huh...'_

There Naruto lay on his back in his bed, reminiscing about the past 11 years he has been in the land of the remembered.

 _'It's weird but I'm glad I died, this life has been better than the 5 years in lived in konoha'_ smiling to himself he idly thought what his life would be like if he never died in Konoha and lived out his tormented life there.

 _'I could always ask Kami-sama for her permission to visit the elemental nations... she did tell me to just ask her when ever I wanted to go back'_

Over the years Naruto has met other gods, goddesses and deities, all of whom were friends of his mothers. They were interested in her new son so she decided to let Naruto meet some of them .

They consisted of _Kami-sama_ and the _Shinigami_ from the elemental nations.

A formless god who took the shape of a child and looked to be transparent, he was apparently the god that looks over an entire alternate universe by itself. It told Naruto about an endless cycle that it tried to fix with giant sentient machines called _The Reapers._ The god called itself _The Conduit_. The god seemed very mysterious but was an old associate of his mother and they just kept in contact.

Another god that he met which was one of the most wackiest god hes ever met called himself _Lord Death_ and was the headmaster at an academy that trained what he called meisters, the god was like the others, he presided over an alternative universe but not on the scale that _The conduit_ does.

These were just a few of the gods naruto met and he enjoyed all their company, how ever the _Shinigami_ and _The conduit_ were more serious out of all of them and just gave him informative information about being a deity and told him about their universes that they preside over.

 _'They all told me I was welcomed to go and Visit their universes, being immortal I will probably go from traveling the land of the living in my mother's universe and go explore others. I will have to make trips back here every once in a while if i do go though, everybody will miss me."_

Wondering about all the possible adventures he could have, he smiled in excitement at the long story he will have in the book of life, now if only his candle would light itself so his story could finally begin...

 _ ***knock-knock***_

' _I wonder who's that at the door'_ thinking with some confusion as he was sure everybody was getting his party ready, he was confined to his room until it was all ready so he could see it when it was done.

Getting up he walked over to the door, wearing the same clothes that have become his trademark look as he looked like a festive monk of death, at least that's what he told himself what he looked like.

Opening the door Naruto was not expecting for somebody to throw themselves at him and start inducing a fierce battle of the tongues. Quickly recognizing the 3 streaks of grey hair he noticed who it was and wrapped his arms around her plump womanly hips while groping her equally plump ass with his hands. He vigorously returned the kiss and quickly dominated her mouth, she easily relented and let him have his way with her.

While this was happening the woman's hands were working under his robes and pumping on little naru trying to get him hard, which was working pretty quickly. She felt her lover's hands squeezing her plump ass and she moaned into the fierce kiss that was full of lust.

 _'I didn't expect *mmm* it to be Carmen at the door, looks like shes giving me an early birthday present.'_ he idly thought to himself as he put his hands up under her dress to squeeze the best MILF ass in the land of the remembered.

'Wow shes not wearing any panties, and she's already this wet?' moving one of his fingers down to her sweet nether lips he noticed how dripping wet she was and this only made him harden more.

Breaking away from the amazing kiss Naruto leaned back a little to get a good look at Carmen. She still looked exactly the same as she didn't age a day here in the land of the dead.

Carmen was looking into his eyes with such love and lust that she didn't care about her family that was still in the land of the living.

1 year ago Naruto attempted to charm his auntie Carmen and when he did it didn't take much as she was waiting for him to make the first move.

 _ **(flashback 1 year ago to date)**_

It was night time on the day of Naruto's 15th birthday. He was currently in his room with all his windows and doors shut. Right now he was sitting on the edge of his bed how ever he wasn't the only one in the room.

 _ ***suck-suck-slurp***_

"Au-Auntie Carmen this * _moan_ * feels amazing"

Naruto currently hand his hands on Carmen's head while she gave him a tity fuck, Narutos first ever and he could say it would not be the last. She made him feel better by sucking and licking what wasn't in between her big milky white tits, she had an F-cup and they didn't sag an inch.

Carmen was currently enjoying herself while she pleasured her new lover, he white tongue was messaging Naruto's cock while she was sucking him off like a vacuum. Not needing to breath she could just keep sucking while not needing to stop for air, she currently had 8 inches of naruto's 15 inch monster in her mouth.

 _'I'm so happy he's letting me do this for him, I'm going to give him this pleasure every time were alone together'_ Carmen thought with happiness that Naruto has accepted her and wanted to marry her along with the twins when he turned 16. She and the twins were going to get their bodies specially tweaked by La Muerte, so when they get married the girls can get pregnant just like she can. La Muerte only did this for those that she trusted as the offspring of the dead could grow up to become powerful and dangerous beings.

Carmen was excited that she could spend the rest of her life with Naruto and start a family with him in the land of the remembered. La Muerte made the twins and carmen permanent residents of her realm as she didn't want them being thrown into the land of the forgotten should everybody forget about them in the land of the living.

Naruto fell back onto his back and closed his eyes as he enjoyed his new lover giving him pleasure. He was completely naked, along with Carmen and was a little frustrated he couldn't lose his virginity to her yet, or anybody for that matter as her still had the promise he would keep it until his 16th birthday. How ever his mother seemed really relaxed about his lovers giving him oral pleasure.

After her revealing to him that she always knew what he was up to he always felt weird when he would be getting pleasured by his girls as he knew his mother was watching him. He asked her why she was ok with him getting blow jobs and such and her answer was simple.

 _'Naru if you were in contact with extreme beauties all the time and didn't have an outlet of release well... I was afraid you would force yourself on them'_

Thinking about it she might have been right... just the twins and Carmen being in contact with him almost everyday drove him crazy already so... if they weren't giving him amazing _releases_ he might have already forced himself onto somebody as hormones sometimes make you think with your dick.

He really wanted to try at least putting himself inside them once and was about to lose control when he heard a giggle in his mind, it was his mothers.

 _'Mom please dont speak to me when im getting blown by Carmen!'_ Naruto shrieked in his head, Naruto had been awkward around his mother ever since she told him she knew everything and didn't know how to confront her feelings she had toward him as he never thought about actually taking his mother until that night he saw her pleasuring herself to him. He just needed some time until he acted on her.

 _'Well I think you will like this... ill let you fuck Carmen'_

 _'Eh?'_

 _'You heard me, ill let you fuck her good and hard, HOW EVER'_ she shouted out those last two words with authority in her voice.

 _'I'm only going to let you do her in the ass, I don't count that as you losing your virginity as a pussy is a woman's love hole meant for her lover.'_

 _'Really? thank you!'_ Naruto cheered in his mind, he then stopped his excited shouting and said in an awkward tone 'You know i'm still not going to get used to the provocative language you have been using madre.'

'Well get used to it hijo, I'm going to be screaming dirtier things than that when your pounding away at your sweet sweet madre.' teasing her son a bit and enjoying his flustered look and put his arm over his eyes to hide his face as he knew she was watching them.

Naruto effectively nutted inside Carmen's mouth because of what his mother said as he imagined himself pounding her into her own bed.

Carmen happily drank up her treat as she was drinking an endless river of cum from Naruto who had finally achieved _endless stamina._

 _'So good, I can't believe the twins have been having this everyday for 5 years, why the hell did i wait so damn long!?'_

Naruto sat up and looked at Carmen as he let his dick go with a wet pop and gave it a few looks since he stopped cumming.

"Auntie, I want to ask you a favor" he told her as he put a hand on her cheek which she lovingly nuzzled against.

"Anything mi amor" she told him with a sweet and loving tone.

"I... want to fuck you in the ass" he told her with a dead seriousness.

Carmen's eyes lit up like a christmas tree and she instantly got up, turned around, bent over and spread her legs for him while grabbing her plump ass cheeks and spreading them for him to see all of her.

Naruto really enjoyed her milky white, soft and decorated body that had many colorful tattoos on her. Many of them were just stars and lines going in all shaped and sizes.

He saw her pale white lips and looked above that to see a hole that was a little darker and he went in to lick it as he knew they didn't have to go to the bathroom as humans did yet they could if they so wanted to.

He instantly licked her dark white rosebud and then put his tongue into the ringed muscle.

"Oh! naru you naughty boy, you don't have to eat it out" Carmen said with joy and amusement in her voice 'Though hes not bad at it, mphhh... I just came a little'

Slightly pulling back Naruto told her in a teasing voice "But auntie it tastes so good I cant help it _*smack*"_ he spanked her ass with his right hand and went back to eating her out, making Carmen moan and get a whole lot wetter between her legs.

Naruto finally stopped eating out her ringed muscle out and prepared to enter it with little naru.

He then rubbed the tip of his head at her entrance and she bucked her hips backwards to try and get it in her gaping hole that was ready and willing to milk him.

Feeling the heat of her anus and not wanting to wait anymore he pushed forward into untamed territory for both him and Carmen as this was actually her anal virginity she was giving him. She knew she would never get his actual virginity and she could never give hers to him, Carmen knew Naruto's _true virginity_ would be taken by his mother, she just knew.

Working in his head he popped himself in her and moaned at how tight she was already clamping down on him, he put both his hands on her very plump and doughy ass and gave it a hard squeeze as he worked more of himself into this tight hole that was now feeling like a furnace because of the heat it was putting off.

Carman still bent over and enjoying her ass being spread for the first time was just trying to remember the feeling of all of this. She brought her hands back to her lover's hands that were still on her ass and put them on his, she looked back at him with lust and passion. "Come on shove yourself in your aunties fat ass already, give it to me!"

Not wanting to disappoint a lady, naruto complied with a grunt as he grabbed onto her hips with an iron like grip and then he bucked his hips forward all the way till his pelvis slapped into her MILF ass.

 _ **"OH FUCK"**_

They both howled in unison, Naruto at the pure tightness of her rear hole that was wrapping around his entire 15inch cock. And Carmen, at how much he was spreading her ass, she had her tongue lolling out of her mouth with a fucked stupid expression on her face.

Naruto then swung her around to the bed, with her still bent over and him still buried to the hilt in her sheath.

She fell forward and her entire front was on the bed, Naruto then grabbed her ass hard and thrust forward while playing roughly with her plump ass like it was putty in his hands.

' _This is so fucking amazing, if a pussy feels better than this... I dont think ill be leaving the bedroom for a while on my 16th birthday'_

 _'O-O-Oh my god th-this is so much! he's driving into me like a pis-piston'_ Carmen was currently being fucked stupid and barely hanging on to consciousness as her new lover who she would her her husband from now on was giving her pleasure like she had never felt before.

"Carmen! your ass is amazing! _*grunt* I'm_ _*grunt*_ going to pound you like this everyday!" he said while grunting and panting as our lord of death was currently sweating up a storm while enjoying his new wife's anus.

Carmen hearing this attempted to answer back at him but her speech was broken.

"awnytwime y-oui W-wa-wunt dwear" her speech being very broken as her tongue was still hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolled up into her skull.

After about 10 minutes of constant pounding that was so hard it would have killed a normal person. Naruto finally felt his release coming and he was going to empty his balls in her tonight, which would be an ungodly or in his case godly amount of cum.

"Carmen I'm cumming! taking all of it!"

Her only response to this was loud yips and moans of pleasure as she could not form proper language at this moment in time.

And then he came, filling her up with an endless wave of cum as he collapsed on top of her back and wrapped his hands around her body and breasts as he held her there.

Both of them shivered in pleasure as Carmen lost control of her bodily functions and started letting out an endless stream of cum and pee as she could make any amount of bodily fluids she wanted and now she couldn't control them.

AS the bed started to get soaked in their fluids, La Muerte appeared in the room noticing that they were sleeping while still having mind blowing orgasms.

She then waved her hand and sent them to her rooms bathroom and put them in her giant bathtub, she then snapped her fingers and the bed was back to normal.

"Well hijo I think it was a good idea to having you practice with Carmen, if you don't get any better then i'm going to completely dominated you when i take your virginity" she said to herself as she licked her lips. For the past 5 years she was hoping he would build up enough stamina to sate her wild lust she will show him when he turns 16.

 _'Its not going to be like pounding Carmens nice ass, a pussy is so much different my little naru'_ and that was the last thought she hard for the rest of the night as she went to her bed.

 **(flashback end)**

Naruto pulled away from Carmen when he heard his mothers laughter right behind him. He turned around and looked to his mother in confusion as to why she was here, as did Carmen, who already talked to his mother about marrying him.

"What are you doing here... shouldn't you be helping set up the party since this is your castle?" he asked in confusion.

She chuckled again and looked at Carmen. "Carmen, I'm going to give my little naru his birthday present right now, you can give him your's and more when i'm done here" giving the woman a knowing wink.

Carmen understood and winked back, she kissed Naruto on the lips lightly with love and walked out the door with her hips swaying seductively which made his eyes stayed glued to them until they disappeared behind his bedroom door.

Turning to his mother with even more confusion he jumped back into the door, because when he turned around she was right in his face with a lustful expression and air about her. _'What... oh I can see where this is going to go now'_

He was nervous because even though he had decided to take his mother, she was still somebody he saw as his mother up until recently when he started looking at her as a woman.

"Um, madre I uh think i'm going to go check if the party is ready" he tried to run away by going for the door quickly but was pulled by an invisible force and thrown onto his bed. He groaning as he was not expecting this he started slowly getting up but found a weight on his chest that was holding him down. Opening his eyes he saw his mother naked, she didn't even bother strip teasing him, everything was off.

He noticed her whole body had golden tattoos all in line patterns. She had her breasts in an F-cup and she had a darker shade of white for her nipples like the others hes seen. Her hair was down like it usually was but looked wilder and untamed, she licked her lips as she snapped her fingers and *poof* his robes were gone, along with his candle necklace and were sent to a chair in the far corner of his room.

Straddling her son and moving back on his chest while grinding herself on him, she slowly went back until her as hit his perfectly erect pole. Giving him a teasing grin as he was currently flushed redder than her bright red dress that she wore, she leaned down and squished her twin girls into his chest and started licking his lips, demanding entrance to his mouth.

Being the Momma's boy he was, he quickly obliged her and went into a fierce battle of the tongues, a battle that he was quickly losing.

 _'How cute... He's actually trying to dominate me. Well naru if you want to win my heart you're going to have to turn the tables on me'_ the Queen of death wasn't going to submit to a possible life partner so easily, even if it was her precious son. She wanted somebody who would make love to her like a real man and not have her _be_ the man _._

Being the powerful woman she was, she was never actually controlled in the bed, she always did the controlling and craved for somebody to dominate her as it would be a feeling she has never experienced before.

 _'Crap shes way to experienced at this, she's had thousands of years and for me it was just 5 years of blow jobs, and one year off having anal with Carmen and the twins.'_ Not wanting to give up easily as he now felt he had his pride to keep as a man and show her he was a _man._

Naruto took both his hands and roughly grabbed his mother's firm ass, it wasn't as plumb as Carmen's but it was still big and firm, as well as insanely soft as her cheeks felt like firm marshmallows.

Noticing that her son was roughly kneading her ass, she let out a small moan that she didn't mean to let out and this caused an opening for Naruto as he pushed her tongue back into her mouth and started to dominate her mouth.

 _'Good job hijo, you have claimed my mouth, how ever you must claim the rest of my body and then my heart if you want me as a wife.'_ she thought to herself as she relented her mouth and let him play with it.

Not wanting to make this easy on him, the very horny Queen stopped her intense makeout session with him and quickly spun herself into the 69 position. La Muerte put both her soft skeletal like hands on his shaft and then she did something Naruto was not expecting. She extended her white tongue enough to start wrapping it around his entire dick. And when the 15 inch monster was completely covered in her tongue she then took it in her mouth and swallowed it all the way down to the base.

Now Naruto had experienced some pleasurable things in his life, however... This was on a completely different scale.

He went cross eyed and let out a throaty moan into his mothers pussy that he just started eating out.

 _'F-Fuck! She is not going easy on me one bit'_ thinking about how to turn this situation around and not lose himself to his mother, the now panting Naruto with half lidded eyes, spread his mother's luscious white lips and drove his tongue deeper into her and started giving her the mightiest tonguing she had ever received from somebody, as his tongue was hitting all the right places while Naruto's hands massaged her ass.

 _'Oh my... hes pretty good at this, im honestly a little ticked off he hasnt come yet, nobody has ever lasted from my tongue deep throat this long-.'_ she then let out a squeak of surprise as her son found her g spot with his tongue and comboed her by pinching her clit and sticking a finger in her ass all at the same time.

 _'HA, I got her now!'_ the young prince thought with a victorious smirk.

'Y-you little brat of mine!' she thought with embarrassment

You see La Muerte, not ever being dominated before, was getting pretty ticked off that she was actually losing this fast to her son... and as everybody knows she does not like to lose.

 _'Why won't he cum from this?!'_ this went from a casual battle of seeing if Naruto would dominate her to a competition of who would cum first AND get dominated.

 _'I wonder if she will be mad with me if she finds out I numbed the feeling in my penis with my power...Eh it might be underhanded but she wont find out, hehe'_

Wanting to finish this now and show her who's the boss, he quickly lurched forward while his mouth was still buried deep in her pussy and her mouth having his dick deeply buried in her throat.

Naruto flipped them over and now he was on top of the 69 position, sitting up and bending her bottom half up to him, he effectively sat on her face while still buried deep in her throat while her ass and legs were straight up in the air.

At this moment only one thing went through the Queen of deaths mind.

 _'Uh-oh'_

Naruto then started doing some big and fast squats, effectively raping his mothers mouth pussy and using it as a cock sleeve.

Not wanting to leave her out of the pleasure, even though she was already moaning in submission to him and was eagerly trying to milk him now, Naruto buried his mouth into her ass this time and started fingering her pussy, hitting her in all the right spots as he held her there by her ass with his hands.

 _'He did it, he completely dominated me~ oh this is just amazing!'_ for the first time in her life she was being the one who was loved instead of her doing the loving. It was a new strange feeling that was currently making her orgasms every second as her hips and legs were now trembling up in the air, as her body was currently bent.

 _'I really hope she doesn't find out i cheated'_ thinking with a bit of fear as his mother might stay mad at him like she did Xibalba for when he chated during their bets. _'Honestly though did she really expect me to beat a woman who has thousands of years of exual experience with my rookie experience? I had to play a little dirty...'_

about 20 minutes passed by of this and Naruto finally relented as he poured a good amount of cum down her now eager mouth. His mother was in heaven as she tasted her milky treat which tasted very sweet to her.

Pulling out of his mother's mewling and moaning mouth, she released her tongue that had been wrapped around his not so little soldier and retracted the semen covered tongue back into her mouth, enjoying the taste.

Naruto got off of her and sat down at the end of his mother's legs and just took in her lustful yet beautiful appearance as she really looked like a goddess who was radiating with warmth for her lover.

La Muerte who was done tasting her sons cum, quickly removed all traces that it was even in her mouth so he wouldn't have to taste himself on her when they kissed. Looking to her son she simply gave him a submissive smile and leaned back while spreading her legs for him.

"It's time mi amor, come here and experience your mother's hungry pussy." she said while beckoning him to her with her finger, for she was ready to take away his virginity and make him a man.

Naruto was feeling very nervous as he was about to lose his virginity to his beautiful mother.

Moving forward, he put his hands on her hips and positioned himself to go into his first vagnina ever.

He looked at his mother right in her eyes silently asking permission, which she thought funny as she was already submissive to him. Nodding her head she then warned him in a lustful voice _"This isn't going to be like you having anal with the girls, its going to feel so much better"_

Gulping to himself, Naruto started pushing into her soaking wet lips and felt his bulbous head go in. She was already clamping down on him like a vice and it was hotter than when he and the other girls would do anal. It was also a lot softer and it felt like his head was getting massaged, pushing in further by 10 inches he then stopped and collapsed on top of his mother's breasts and looked her in the eyes while panting heavily.

"Come on naru, don't let me turn the tables on you and let me go back to being the dominant one" teasing her son as she wanted to experience being dominated more.

' _I stopped numbing the feeling in my dick so I could fully experience her but... This is so much more pleasurable that her mouth, i'm going to have to push through this with sheer will!'_

Nodding to himself and his mother he sat up, grabbed her lovely hips and started thrusting into her, slowly getting more of himself in with each thrust until he was almost buried into her. He set up a good pace and kept with it as he stared at his breasts that jiggled with every movement he did.

Deciding he wanted to go rougher on her as she only had a semi pleasured face, looking at him with love but also a little disappointment he wasn't completely ravishing her like she had hoped he would. Naruto grabbed her legs and pushed them up behind her head, with her legs squished against her breasts. He then plummeted down into this new position and started pounding into her with the restraint.

"Thats it hijo, give your mommy a good fucking like she deserves for raising you!" La Muerte said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and had a submissive face full of pleasure, that only made Naruto slam into her harder while giving out pleasured grunts as he closed his eyes to try and concentrate on not cumming yet.

"Madre this is so different *grunt* than anything I have ever had before, it's so soft, tight and squishy in you" he said in a strained voice as he was currently torturing himself by not cumming because he knew if he were to blow his load right now he would be spent. He looked down at his mother and something inside of him awoke when he saw her fucked stupid expression on her face.

He wanted to see more of that face.

Burying himself inside her to hilt, which made his mother give a pleasured squeal as she came around his cock and bucked her hips to try and get more pleasure, he grabbed her and turned her on her front and moved her ass up in the air to get better control over her. He then was able to reach a place that his mother had never had the experience of feeling a dick in.

Her womb.

Now this would hurt and probably kill a normal woman, however she wasn't normal as she was dead.

He currently had 4 inches of himself in her womb and it was extremely tight, so tight he thought it would crush his dick.

"AAAHHHN" his mother moaned out as her whole body went rigid then started twitching as she just had a mind blowing orgasm which made her see stars.

Going down to look at her face as Naruto currently had a strained face trying to make this last, he finally saw his mother's expression.

Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth with drool coming out of it, and her eyes were rolled up into the back of her head. He smirked to himself and decided her would pound her body into the bed and make her addicted to his cock.

Grabbing her by the hips with a titan like grip he pulled out till only the tip of his cokc was in her, then... he slammed forward with all his strength and took her on an orgasm train.

Every Time his hips smacked against hers, he would enter her hungry womb and he could swear it would suck on him like a mouth when he did, she would let out happy yips and moans, acting more like a bitch in heat than a mighty goddess.

They were both panting, sweating, moaning and currently had no train of thought as they were now just having primal sex, an alpha taking his mate and going to town on her. This become more apparent as Naruto's features began to take on a more beastile look, he was currently in his second stage of his señor de la muerte (lord of death) from.

His eyes were of the first stage, which he called _The Dead Man's Eye_ and his teeth become more like fangs, while his whisker marks became bolder and his ears became bone taking the shape of long skeletal fox ears. His finger nails also grew in length becoming more wild like his hair was at the moment.

Gripping down on his brother's hips harder his finger nails went into her and he began fucking her so hard that the bed actually broke beneath them, this however didn't make him stop.

"AH AH AH AH MORE MI AMOR, DON'T STOP MAKE ME YOUR BIIIITCH" The Queen of the dead squaled out in a squeaky pleasured filled voice.

It was then that Naruto continued plowing into his mother like that for what felt on an eternity, what he didn't know was that his room was currently frozen in time and Carmen was still outside the door just like she was when the door closed. Nothing in the outside world had moved an inch since that door was closed. This was La Muerte's strongest ability, the power to make all time but in a select space, die. This caused everything to freeze as it was counterbalanced by the Candlemaker so that time wouldn't actually die but would be stopped from moving. The Candlemaker after all, was a creator of life, as La Muerte was the taker of it, she however didn't do it as evilly as her ex husband Xibalba did, he took some pleasure in ending life a little early, while she humbly accepted the loss of the life when it was their time.

 **(Time skip 2 months)**

"Hmmm got any three's book?".

 _shakes body in a negative motion._

"Sigh, go fish I guess"

The Candlemaker was currently playing cards with the book of life and Xibalba as they waited out the time freeze, as it couldn't stop the time of those who had no time. Even the people in the land of the remembered had time as they could disappear at any moment when forgotten.

Xibalba sighed to himself "The last time she had it go this long was our first night together" he spoke as he reminisced about their first honeymoon together.

Xibalba had already accepted he lost his long time wife, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get back at her. He was cheating the hell out of the bet he had with her over those two boys and the girl. He would get control over the land of the remembered and she would get sent down to the land of the forgotten.

 _'She will know over time how horrible it is down there and beg me to take her back'_ he thought with a evil chuckle.

"Xibalba, as an old friend I would ask that you let it go" The Candlemaker said offhandedly while playing cards.

Eyeing his old friend with some curiosity as he was wondering why he would even bother to warn him. "You know as well as I do that without the both of us being together there will be a great imbalance between our two reals, which would in turn effect the land of the living."

"Thats true but... I just want you to trust me on this, there are greater forces than us secretly at work here and I can't say more than that." THe Candlemaker said with a small bit of frustration that he rarely showed.

Xibalba eyed his old friend with even more curiosity and then asked a question.

"Even though this will cause imbalance you are asking me to not try and fix it? You are the one who has to help keep the balance between our two reals so help me out here"

Still not taking his eyes off the card game he was playing, The Candlemaker simply said two words.

"Trust me"

Giving him a long and hard look, Xibalba grumbled to himself. "Not this time... Old friend"

Sighing to himself The Candlemaker thought back on what had been revealed to him and only hopped that what he saw would not come to pass.

 _'A dead fox... standing on top of the world and watching it burn, I hope that for all our sakes that what I think this means is...Wrong."_

Now there were many gods in all the multiverses that existed, HOWEVER, there were the few who were the first gods to ever exist, and those few watched over _everything._ After he gave Naruto his candle, he was approached by the ancient beings and was told many things that _could_ come to pass.

All of them were about Naruto.

Some were happy, others mediocre, some bad, some horrible, how ever there was _one_ that was so _terrible_ that it was the worst out come out of all the things that could happen.

 ** _'-And the world shall burn while the universe's tremble under his power and all will be either destroyed or controlled by a dead fox.'_** He remembered the ancient gods and goddesses telling him all in unison. He was sworn to not interfere with anything as even the smallest ripple might lead to that horrible future, they just didn't know what would cause it.

All of a sudden they both felt that time had begone to flow again and sighed as they got ready to go back to their usual duties.

 **Author's** **note: So how was it? like it? hate it? Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged! Flames however will be ignored and removed as they don't help me become a better writer.**

 **Naruto's name for his first stage for his eyes was given to me by** **DragonPony022 in a review, I would like to thank you for that name as I don't think I could come up with anything better (Lol).**

 **Again Lemons won't be fore a while as I want to get on with the story as im sure you do as well. Of course like I said there will be more Lemons in the future but are more down the road and will be spaced out from each other. Let me know if you actually want to see Naruto's 16th birthday party and ill put that in at the beginning of the next chapter. I will actually make a poll for it also, so just let me know guys ^_^.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's** **note: Hey sorry that it's been like 2 weeks or so since the last update for all of my stories, been busy with college work and studying for a test that's on the 11th, that and my free time that I use on other things was not put into this as I really needed to relax. Also I HAVE been thinking about plot for all my stories as I'm trying to see how I can put into words what I want to happen. This chapter is shorter, mostly because i'm just putting it out as the party chapter, it will introduce a few things, some fluff, my crappy attempts at comedy if you can notice any, and another fight scene! which isn't too over the top as it just showcases something.**

 **Author's** **note at the end as well.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or The Book of Life, they are owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto and Jorge Gutierrez Doug Langdale, respectively.**

 **Party**

One hour after La Muerte unfroze time, the door to Naruto's bed opened and out came a very happy La Muerte who had her arm linked around Naruto's. They were both fully dressed and had a pleasant air about them. La Muerte had a slight flush on her face and leaned into her son some more, liking the close contact they were sharing while walking to the party that was now probably finished.

 _'I can barely keep my self my up from that intense love making'_ La Muerte thought to herself as she leaned into him more, her legs were weak after getting dominated for a whole two months straight. She had completely given herself over to Naruto.

They just continued walking down the halls to the center of the castle where the party would be, both were silent as they enjoyed each others company as lovers.

Reaching the center of the castle they noticed a lot of festive decorations all over the place, there were skull balloons, strings of festive looking flags that were like a jungle above their heads. Large tables that had all sorts of food over it, off in one of the corners was a churro stand that was currently being raided by a certain Sanchez...

The entire Sanchez family and many of the citizens were there. Many of them were just mingling waiting for Naruto to come so they could start the party, they eventually noticed Naruto and his mother standing in a door way looking at the party when he let out a gasp of surprise at how many people were here. Usually he celebrated his birthday with the Sanchez family and his mother, this time however almost all the citizens in the land of the remembered were there.

Noticing he was there everybody shouted out in happy and proud voices **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!"**

He was momentarily stunned by the sheer amount of people that said that as their voices made the air vibrate. He quickly recovered and had a smile plastered onto his face as he walked forward while taking his mother with him.

"Thank you for coming everybody, I didn't expect this many people to be here!" the young prince announced to everybody in the area and walked up to the Sanchez family. He noticed the twins were both walking to him with affectionate smiles on their faces, he felt there was something different about them as they got closer and closer to him.

Meeting him halfway from the entire Sanchez family, the twins both kept their loving smiles and looked to La Muerte, there seemed to be a silent conversation going on between them. Just when Naruto was getting a little worried his mother gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off to the rest of the Sanchez family and gave a small giggle when she passed the twins, both of them twitched and he could see the annoyance in their eyes.

 _'I will never understand women'_ Naruto was very confused at what just happened and couldn't draw any conclusions as to why his mother and the twins would act this way to each other.

The twins both moved to him quickly and went to either side of him, linking their arms with his and both giving him pecks on his cheeks. **"You seem to have a bounce in your step today** **mi amor, why is that?"** They both questioned him in a slightly dangerous tone that made him realize what was going on.

 _'Oh...They must know that I just lost my virginity and are mad about not getting it... I hope they aren't to mad.'_ Naruto thought while feeling nervous as their grip around his arms tightened and they pushed themselves up against him more while putting some of his arms in between their breasts.

 **"We know what you're thinking** **mi amor... Lets just say that you have to do us with twice as much passion as you did your mother"** they both whispered into his ears in a teasing yet serious voice.

Naruto paled and felt his soul leaving his body.

"B-But twice as much then what I did would kill me!" he silently cried to them.

The twins just giggled to themselves as they noticed they just reached the rest of the Sanchez family who all seemed to have gifts ready for him.

The first to step forward with a present was the oldest of the Sanchez family line, Jorge. He carried a long black case over his shoulder that had golden engravings that seemed to be roses and had white skulls on it.

The entire Sanchez family recognized the case and held their breaths as they knew what it contained. The twins noticing it, let go of Naruto and gave him smiles with a wink from both and went over to their family, passing Jorge.

Jorge stood in front of Naruto with a proud smile and removed the case that was on his sword arms shoulder with his good hand and pushed it out to Naruto to take. Naruto grabbed it with both hands and slowly took it from Jorge and when it was in his possession, the old bull fighter spoke.

"That my sobrino (Nephew) is a old Sanchez family case that was given to me by my father, I took it with me to the land of the remembered when I died...Its significance to this family cannot be explained in just words. But if I had to say something then...What it is and contains is the soul of the Sanchez familia." the old skeleton just gave him a reminiscent smile as he stared at the case.

"If it's so important to you and your family... I don't think I can take this" Naruto stated as he tried to give it back, he knew he was not a Sanchez by blood and to be given something that was this important to them... It didn't feel right.

"Nonsense! you are as much familia to me and everybody in this city as you are to us, we love the the prankster prince who is kind to everybody and never thinks of doing things for himself. Everything you do, you do for this city and the people who live in it, this is the love of the Sanchez familia that has watched over you ever since you got here, and it is from the great people that live here as well, people who see you as a brother or a son. We would do anything for you, and we know you would do the same for us, so just accept this gift of love from all of us sobrino."

The entire place went silent as Naruto was shocked by the speech his uncle gave him. Naruto looked around and saw everybody looking at him, all with kind and warm faces, nodding to him to accept it. With trembling hands he brought it back to himself and whispered out in this deadly silent room "Gracias" it was so silent he didn't think anybody had heard him.

Unknown to him though his voice had carried out through the room and everybody had heard him.

"Well hijo, aren't you going to open it?" His mother said in a warm voice.

He nodded with a smile and forced himself not to cry, taking a look at the case he admired the engravings on it and began to open it.

Upon taking the top off, he saw something which gleamed in the light of the room, it was so bright at first that he had to close his eyes and look away for a second.

Looking back to the contents of the case he saw what it was.

"A...A sword" he muttered out under his breath.

"Yes sobrino, but not just any sword... This sword was used in the very first bullfight that the Sanchez family had ever had!, It has defeated countless bulls before It was brought here by me" Jorge informed him with enthusiasm as he announced to everybody what it was.

Naruto took it all in. The sword was the same kind as Jorge's but it looked different, Its blade was black and had the same gold Engravings in it, the handle was black as well but had festive looking skull on it and he could have sworn that the eyeless sockets were staring back at him, watching his every move.

"Wow...This is amazing tío (uncle), does it have a name?" Naruto asked as his eyes gleamed in amazement at the sword.

"Indeed it does, however its cannot be spoken by anybody but the owner. It is yours now so you will have to find out the name for yourself." His uncle gave an amused smirk at seeing the dumbstruck face on his nephew.

"How am I supposed to find out its name when nobody can tell me?" the confused birthday boy asked.

Jorge just smiled at him and walked closer with his prideful stride, he leaned into Naruto's ear as whispered something.

"It feels like the skulls are watching you...doesn't it?" he then leaned back and saw the look of shock on Naruto's face, the boy then looked back down to the sword and felt the staring grow stronger...he shivered a bit.

Jorge then said the same thing that his father had told him when he was given to sword. "When your soul and body can dance with the sword, then and only then, will you know its name."

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face as he stared at the sword...He then reached out to grab the sword and when his hand closed around the handle he felt something.

 _'I feel cold... yet hot at the same time? and why does it feel like the sword is vibrating a little in my hand'_ he thought to himself as he tried to figure out what was going on now.

Jorge inwardly smiled to himself as he saw his reaction to holding the sword. _'Looks like the two of them will be great friends'_

 **(An hour into the party)**

There was a churro eating contest going on. need more be said?

"Aaaand we have two contestants left!" La Muerte was currently acting as the judge for the contest and had all the guests behind her as everybody watched the intense battle that was going on... many of the women simply sweat dropped at how passionate the men were cheering for their favorites of who would win.

"500 on Naruto to out eat Carmelo!" one of the citizens shouted, lucky for him he witnessed Naruto beating Carmelo before so he knew he would win.

"I will take that bet my friend!" another citizen shouted with many others throwing their bets around. All of the men's wives simply sighed to themselves.

Naruto was currently on his 666th churro while Carmelo was 5 behind, First to 700 wins.

 _'I CAN'T LOSE AGAIN'_ Carmelo shouted in his head and went into churro eating overdrive. He began to quickly catch up to Naruto who looked over to Carmelo and began franticly trying to eat faster. It was neck and neck as they were shoving handfuls of churros down their gullets and at least somebody won.

"And we have a winner, Carmelo with 701 churros eaten!" the goddess of death announced in a happy tone, she enjoyed Naruto dejected reaction as he was now on his hands and feet with what she could have sworn was a rain cloud over him, she blinked and then it disappeared.

Carmelo stopped his celebrating and looked to his nephew, he then walked up to him and picked him up with is large hands and placed him on his shoulder and cheered.

"THIS IS THE ONLY MAN I RESPECT" he shouted in his powerful and booming voice. This made Naruto give a small smirk as this titan had a bigger heart than anybody else he had ever met, besides his mother of course.

 _'Well that was fun'_ the young prince of death thought to himself as he sat upon the titans shoulder.

Time passed in the party as Naruto just mingled with everybody while he had the case with the sword in it strapped to his back, he got many impressed eyes when people saw him with one of the most precious items in the land of the remembered. This filled Naruto with some confidence to be a big figure like his mother as he was never sure if he could ever replace her with the citizens accepting him. He would never take power unless something happened to his mother but he was always very nervous about what people would think of him if he had his mothers position.

As it started to get later and later, everybody started to wrap up the party and began to leave to their own homes, Everybody except the Sanchez family.

When the last person left that was not apart of the Sanchez family, the rooms happy and pleasent feeling went deathly cold.

 _'Why does it feel like it just dropped 40 degrees'_ Naruto thought to himself as he shivered a bit and rubbed his arms for warmth, he did not notice that his mother had vanished and was watching the room from a special spot, said spot was her room and used her powers to display a screen of the room in front of her, as this was her domain she could control anything here.

 _'Lets see how you deal with your close family attacking you for real hijo'_ the Queen silently thought to herself.

Naruto currently had his back to the Sanchez family as he was shivering, he WAS eating some food at a table but now he was freezing. "Hey Nina, Scardelita, lets go over to my room so we can warm up" he suggested with a bit of a perverse grin while he turned around.

The second he turned around to face his family he saw a brade inches from his face, for a second he thought this was just the regular training he has always had... but then he noticed the sudden bloodlust and killing intent that was directed at him. Not being used to this feeling he stumbled back in shock and the blade just missed beheading him but not before taking a few strands of his blond hair off his head.

Back flipping away Naruto then looked up and saw the twins coming at him with both of them using duel swords, his eyes bulged out of his head when he saw the way their were coming at him, he then mumbled to himself but loud enough for all to hear. "This isnt normal training is it..."

He received no response, it was as if his words just bounced off them and never reached them.

The twins came up right at his face and began their duo fighting style, moving as if they were both thinking the same thing, their movements all in synch and perfect.

Naruto was slowly backing up while moving his body ever so slightly to dodge the four swords that were currently trying to gut him, the speed at which they were attacking him with kept on increasing until he had to start using his hands to deflect some strikes by hitting away the flat sides of the swords. Distracted by the sheer bloodlust being directed at him from two of the most important women in his life, Naruto didn't notice that he just backed up into a wall until it was too late.

Having no room to maneuver, the twins both swung down on him, four blades coming down to slice him into 4 different strips of Naruto. Thinking fast and remembering back to when he caught the bullets in between his fingers, he went for the same thing but against swords. He went for the swords and was able to get two blades in each hand, for a second Naruto smirked at what he had accomplished and was going to counter attack with his legs as they couldn't use their arms.

 _'I got them now... SHIT!'_ as he was about to kick them away the twins let go of their swords and dashed back to get out of his attack range, only by a little bit though. They then quick as ever drew their duel pistols and wasted no time in firing at him with 4 guns. Having no time to at least get two of the swords into his hands grip he tried to dodge and black with bullets with the four swords that were currently in between his fingers still.

"OI!, cool it guys are you trying to kill me!?" Naruto shouted at them in a little heisteria as this wasnt like anything that has happened before, they had really been trying to kill him, he noticed they didn't show any emotion at what they were doing, there was no smiles or grins or banter from the twins, they were dead serious about killing him.

If Naruto could actually pay attention to the little things that the twins were doing under all this pressure, he would have noticed the slight twitch of hesitation in their eyes, it wasn't even their for a second but it flashed for a brief moment before it was erased.

Being so busy with the twins he never noticed the rest of the Sanchez family began to move, and only noticed somebody was behind him when a giant shadow was cast all around him, looking up he saw a large object heading straight for him.

"Oh. Shit. "

 **CRASH-BOOM**

A giant dust cloud with rubble going everywhere erupted from the spot he was standing in, a few seconds after the crash you could hear loud sounds of punching going on in the cloud, so powerful that they were producing shockwaves that with each hit, separated a part of the dust cloud.

 **BOOM-BOOM-BOOOOOM**

With that last shockwave a figure came flying out of the cloud and crashed into a wall, splattering it with cracks going in every direction and the figure getting stuck in the wall before falling out and hitting the ground.

Naruto began hacking up blood as he held his stomach, he began trembling in pain and fear, fear that he was going to have to get serious and possibly hurt them. Never before had Naruto intentionally tried to hurt somebody, in training it was always close calls or just light damage that could be shrugged off. He knew what was happening... his mother wanted him to experience a real situation where he might have to take somebody's life or hurt them to make them stop.

"F-Fuck...HAHA - **cough-** tha-t was a good punch - **hack-"** he tried to talk as he slowly began to get up on trembling legs as he just took a full on punch from the titan of the Sanchez family. Coughing up more blood between words and having trouble speaking, his vision was blurry, this was just a regular human body that was a lot more sturdy than most humans, he has always had to rely on quick thinking and his agility to get out of sticking situations.

The titan skeleton Carmelo hulked his way out of the cloud and began lumbering toward him, giving the same bloodlust as the others with a lot of killing intent coming off of him. The entire Sanchez family appeared before him, only 20 yards away from him, with his vision blurry and his body swaying a bit, he couldn't tell the subtle expressions they had.

Pain. Regret. . Understanding. And a feeling that said please forgive us.

Naruto let out a breath of air and closed his eyes, in the moment the entire Sanchez family charged at him, they were going to beat him within an inch of his life if he couldn't defend himself. As they were right on top of him, about to take him down the unthinkable happened.

 **"Stop"** It was one word. One word that was whispered out in the most chilling voice they had ever heard, it was dark and commanded authority, promising that if you didn't obey the command that you would be destroyed. This word came out of the young prince's own mouth. But he didn't look like the Naruto they had always saw.

Opening his eyes they saw the eyes of his first stage of power, the man's ojo de muertos (Dead man's eye), how ever that wasnt all... his ears were no longer simple human ears with flesh, on no, they were pointed skeletal fox ears with some orange fur on them, his teeth were more animalistic looking with sharp pointed teeth like that of a certain demon fox.

His robes seemed to be on fire with red, orange and black flames in places, and his hands became skeletal with sharp claws, his feet became skeletal paws with his legs bending and looking like a foxes hind legs, but skeletal, of course you couldn't see this as it was under his robes.

His hair became more wild and looked more like spiky fur. Hew grew a skeletal fox tail that had some orange fur on it in some patches.

All in all... he looked like a dead fox.

They had never seen this form before, how ever Naruto did tell them about it. This was his Señor de la muerte (Lord of death) form, it was his second stage form that did more than just double his combat capabilities, from what Naruto had told them it was like going from a super strong human to a higher being, not godly but definitely something that transcends what he was before.

Naruto hummed to himself **"Hmmmm** , **you all stopped... good. Guess that means I wont blow your bodies apart."** stating as if he was going to do what he said.

The Sanchez family could not move for a few moments until they broke through that intimidation and initiated an all out fight with Naruto who looked completely composed as he looked at them with mildly interested eyes.

The twins came in with their duel swords, Carmelo with his giant fists, Jorge with his sword arm and legs, Carmen with bladed fans in each hand, and Luis with his own sword.

Naruto stood his ground and didn't move an inch from the spot he was currently on, he blocked the twins blades with his tail, punched Carmelo's giant hand with his own and sent the titan flying across the room into a wall, he used us clawed hands to counter Jorge's swords and ended up cutting them in half with his claws though if you looked closely you would have seen a shimmer in the air around his hands when he did so. Naruto used his tail and swiped the twins back into Carmelo who was just getting up from the hit, making him fall over again.

Jorge who was standing on one leg got kicked into the three who were still trying to get up and were all knocked down again, giving out groans. Naruto then noticed Carmen coming in very quickly and aimed with deadly swiftness and precision at his vital parts, however Naruto was faster and caught both her hands, squeezing hard enough to make her release the bladed fans, he held her there though as Louis came in and was about to run Naruto through with his sword from the side, he however was kicked by Naruto's right leg and was sent into the group that had just gotten up... again.

Obviously Naruto could hold his own against the strongest "regular" fighters here, an enemy that had supernatural powers would be a different story however...

He never moved an inch from the spot he stood in.

Strangely enough he was still holding Carmen's wrists with an iron like grip. She had dropped the bloodlust persona and was now a little nervous at what Naruto was doing, she didn't know why he just didn't throw he across the room like he did with the twins and the rest of the family. Suddenly he pulled her close, pushing her body up against his. Her whole front was up against his with his knee in between her legs which made her give a moan as he put both his hands on her ass and gave her a deep kiss.

She melted into the kiss and found herself liking this powerful godlike side of him, it turned her on. Luckily for both of them the entire Sanchez family was unconscious at the moment. The twins would have been jealous and the rest of the family doesn't know about Carmen and him yet.

"Impressive... this form is very powerful however... it would not stand up to something like Xibalba or myself at the moment." La Muerte said to herself as she thought about ways to train him to get stronger. She did have a smirk though at the affection he was giving Carmen and how she seemed to be in her own little world as she grinded in his knee seeking pleasure. She then noticed Naruto disappeared with her in a flicker of red, orange and black fire and felt her sons presence along with Carmens appear in his room.

Her smirk grew.

* * *

Naruto woke up from a very deep sleep, he remembered back to the party and everything that had happened. He had his eyes closed still as he just layed there thinking about things until he felt a warm and soft body that was ontop of him shift around a little.

 _'Eh... who did I...OH, I finally had full blown sex with Carmen last night!'_ he said to himself as he almost forgot what he did, he could still feel that he was inside her fully sheathed.

' _This is nice and all but I need to go and do some things... how do I get out without waking her up-'_ his thoughts were interrupted as he was suddenly dropped into a different rooms bed... with his moth laying down on it reading a book, nude.

"Why must I be tormented with lust..." he sighed to himself as he just wanted to go and train.

His mother let out a small giggle as she never took her eyes off the book. "Dont worry, I can control myself. I just thought it was time to talk to you about things..."

"Hm? what kinds of things" Naruto said as he got under the covers to get warm and scooted over to his mother and slipped his arm around her, slightly pulling her closer to him.

She didn't respond to the contact as she just kept reading. "Well you are 16 now and my promise with you has been fulfilled, you are allowed to do whatever you want now that you are an adult. This means being able to go anywhere without telling anybody, you don't have to tell me a thing unless its about other gods realms. As for the world of the living thats where you can go as you please, you are not like me and Xibalba, you can show yourself without a disguise and can interfere with their daily lives. As long as you do not display your powers, you may do whatever you wish."

"Hmm whatever I want huh? soooo is there anything major going on in the land of the living?"

"Well not at the moment, there's just an old criminal who is very dangerous that is on the loose and a bet that I have with Xibalba going on"

"Oh? and what's the bet"

"It's about two men that are fighting over a girls heart, me and Xibalba bet on which one would get her and if I won he would never mettle in the affairs of mortals ever again, however if I lose then he gains control of the land of the remembered and I get sent to the land of the forgotten.

Naruto hummed to himself and inwardly grew a mischievous smirk, if he could interfere with mortal affairs then... he could inadvertently make the bet between his mother and Xibalba a double loss. His prankster side couldn't let this moment go.

"So whats this girls name madre?" he said offhandedly but was actually digging for info.

"Maria Posada, and she's become quite a beautiful young woman."

...

...

...

...

 _'WHAT THE FUCK'_ he screamed in his head in confusion. _'She's part of that bet, but the Candlemaker said that ... oh, this was going to happen anyway... HA I don't feel bad about making both of them lose now!'_

And with knowing that pranking two gods was part of his destiny... Naruto gave no fucks about pissing both of them off, this will be the first time neither of them would win! HA!

 **Author's note: So what did you think? I'm going to be updating everything a lot more with more words once the 11th of this month passes, I hope you all understand the importance of school work! also if there is anybody thats super into mass effect and you know your shit (I know quite a bit but its been a little while and I might force my self to play through everything again) I invite you to try and help me out with my mass effect story by giving me facts and ideas about the mass effect universe and how I should write the story as there are many ways I could take it. There will be a poll up for that story so check it out!**

 **I am also thinking about getting a betta, been a lot of people suggesting it but I don't know, guess I just feel weird about somebody intentionally messing it up and wasting my time.**

 **As always Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged! however flames will be ignored and removed! they don't help me become a better writer.**


End file.
